Making The List
by PlaidSpiderman
Summary: This is the first episode of BTR, with my own twist. Griffin doesn't think the boyband is in, so he sends our guys away. Now it's up to them with the help of two girls to get back to LA and become famous. Not without shenanigans and mischeif, though! Future Kogan. Future Smut. Kogan flirting. JamesxOC CarlosxOCxFood. M for cursing and content later on.
1. Intro

**So, here it is. The first chapter of my first multi-chap story. Although, I wouldn't count this as a chapter. This is more of an introduction to the story. I promise the actual chapters of this story will be a lot longer. We don't meet the OC's yet, but we will soon. I'm not sure when I'll have the first chapter up. It might take a few days. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. It's sad, I know, but I don't. I wish I did, though.**

**Logan's POV**

"Sorry, boys. You didn't make the cut." I felt my jaw hit the floor as soon as those words were uttered.

We were currently standing in the studio at Rocque Records, while Griffin 'critiqued' us on our singing and dancing. The guys and I have only been in LA for three days. We've just started working on Kendall's song, _Big Time Rush!_

"We've only been in LA for three days! We've only just started working on Kendall's song!" Carlos exclaimed. I guess I wasn't the only one thinking coherent thoughts.

"Boys," Griffin began. If I didn't know any better I'd think he almost sounded sad. "I like you. I really do. But, boy bands are out. They've been out since the mid-90's. Everybody knows that!"

"But this is my dream! I've been working for this my whole life! You can't just kick us to the curb and say that we _didn't make the cut!_" James pretty much yelled.

"I can, and I did. I'm sorry, boys. I just don't think there's any room for you at RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid."

"That's just fucked up."

"Kendall! Language!" I said, raising my fist to hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch… That hurt." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, guys. You need to start packing. Your plane to Minnesota leaves early tomorrow morning. You need to get your stuff together." Kelly said. We all nodded our heads before making our way out of the studio. When we got outside, there was a large white limo waiting.

"Is this our ride?" Kendall asked, gesturing to the vehicle.

"I guess so." I answered.

"Maybe it's Gustavo's way of saying good-bye?" Carlos suggested. I shrugged.

"Maybe it is."


	2. Zooey Deschanel, Hairspray, & Airplanes

**Okay, I'm putting up the first official chapter. Yay! I'm kind of nervous 'cause I usually never show _anyone_** **my writing. This is sort of a first for me. I just really hope you like this story! I think it's pretty crappy but, ya know, that's just my crappy opinion. *Shrug* Now, I don't want to ramble so I'll leave you to it! Just one more thing; the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. I wish I did, though. The world would be a happier place.**

**Kendall's POV**

"Dude, don't forget your beanie."

I nodded silently before grabbing the article from Logan and putting it in my duffel. "Thanks, man." Logan just shrugged in response and I sighed. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish that Griffin hadn't cut us loose or that Gustavo would've stood up to him or _something._"

"I know, I feel the same way. But, if there is one thing I've learned since we came it LA, it's that Gustavo is just a paper lion. All bark and no bite. He tells us he's the big dog, but when Griffin comes around, he's a puppy with his tail between his legs. I doubt that he would've stood up for us in any scenario."

"You're not making me feel better, Kendall."

"Right, sorry. I'm just venting I guess. I'll shut up now," I said as I zipped up my bag. "I guess I'm done packing…"

"I thought you said you were shutting up?"

"Shit. Right, sorry," I made a locking motion over my mouth before pretending to throw the imaginary key. The room went silent then, creating an almost awkward feel. Logan zipped up his suitcase before sitting down on his now bare bed and throwing himself on it.

"I'm almost going to miss this place, even though it smells like shit," Logan said with a sigh. I just nodded, causing him to look at me. "You can talk now."

"Either way, I have nothing to say." Logan just rolled his eyes before standing.

"I think we have to move all of our stuff to the living room."

"Yeah, I forgot," I said, grabbing my bags before following him out of our bedroom. The first thing I noticed in the living room was the bags that were piled onto the couch. The second thing was that Carlos was sitting on the floor eating a corndog. I didn't question the second thing.

"Is James almost done packing?" Logan asked.

"I hope so. He's been packing since the moment we got back from Rocque Records. How much stuff could he have… uhm… what's the word?" Carlos asked.

"Accumulated."

"Yeah. How much stuff could he have acucumbered over time?"

"_Accumulated. _Not a cucumber,_" _Logan corrected.

"I said a cucumber as one word. Acucumber."

"How can you even tell if I say it as one word or not?"

"I can feel it."

"Okay, okay!" I said, interrupting the two. "First off, no one knows how James manages to collect as much shit as he does. Second, acucumber isn't a word and accumulated just sounds stupid. Say hoarded or collected. It's easier. And thirdly, _you can't feel wording_!"

"Feel wording? That just sounds gross. What happened, Kendall? Run out of pictures of Zooey Deschanel to jerk off to?" James asked from behind me. I spun around to see him looking at me, his lips curled into a smug smirk. I rolled my eyes. **(1)**

"Whatever, man. Are you done packing yet? We need to have everything ready for tomorrow morning; our flight leaves at 8AM." I reminded him. James just waved his hand at me, his silent way of saying _whatever_.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, bro."

"You aren't going to stall in the morning, are you?" I asked.

"What? Pshh, of course not! Why would I stall?"

"I know you, James. I bet that in the morning, you're going to claim that you forgot to pack this up and you need to properly pack that, yadda yadda yadda, then you're going to take forever saying good-bye to people that we barely know, like Camille and Tyler. Am I right or am I right?"

"Are those my only choices?"

"Yup."

"Neither, because you, sir, are WRONG!"

"If you say so…"

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning:<em>

"Wait! I still need to pack my Cuda products! I can't leave without those!" I rolled my eyes at my friend's behavior. We were all standing in the living room ready to leave, but just like I had guessed, James was stalling.

"Why didn't you pack them up last night?" Katie inquired.

"Because I needed to use them now! I wasn't going to pack them just to unpack them today and have to repack again! That's just stupid." James asserted, waving his arms around in a frenzy to emphasize his point.

"Well then, hurry the hell up because we are going to leave soon and I will _not_ hesitate in leaving you behind, James." I snapped.

"Kendall..!" my mom said in a warning tone before turning to James, "Honey, I know you don't want to go back to Minnesota, but we have to. I'm sorry."

"And," Logan added from his spot on the couch, "just because you didn't make it big this time doesn't mean you don't have a chance! It just means you have _less_ of a chance!" he finished happily.

"NOT HELPING!"

"Look dude, we need to get going already. And I want to get to the airport before they run out of corndogs at the food court or something! So, like Kendall said, _hurry the hell up!_" Carlos growled.

"Okay, okay. I'll finish packing," James muttered before walking off to the bathroom, hopefully to finish packing and not to think of more ways to stall.

I walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote from one of the armrests before sitting down beside Logan.

"You know there's nothing good giving right now, right?" he asked. I shrugged.

"They're giving _The Dick van Dyke Show_."

"You watch that?" Carlos asked, standing from the floor to sit down on Logan's other side.

"No, but I'm bored and it's better than nothing," I replied. Carlos only shrugged in response. When the theme song came on, I started humming along, earning a questioning look from both of my friends.

"What? Don't you watch _Family Guy_?"**(2) **I asked.

"Kendall, you know that I rarely watch TV unless they're airing one of my documentaries." Logan said

"Yeah, 'cause you're a nerd," Carlos teased.

"And you love it."

"Yeah, I love it 'cause you do my homework for me when I pretend to be sick!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Wait, you were pretending?" Logan asked, incredulous.

"Uhm... No?" Carlos said, although it sounded more like a question.

_BANG!_

"SHIT!" James suddenly shouted from the bathroom.

"We should help him," I suggested blandly.

"Probably," Logan replied.

"COMING!" Carlos called. The three of us stood from the couch to help James. When we entered the bathrooms, I raised my eyebrows at the sight that greeted us.

"What'cha got there, Jamie?" I asked.

"I... don't know. All I know is that I was packing my Cuda stuff and then... everything went downhill _real _fast," he said, looking confused.

"You look gross!" Carlos said, wrinkling his nose.

"How did this happen?" Logan asked.

"Well, while I was packing I looked in the mirror-"

"Surprise, surprise..." I muttered.

James glared at me before continuing. "Anyways, I looked in the mirror and noticed my hair had lost some volume. So I grabbed my hairspray and tried to use it, but nothing would come out. It just made a hissing noise. There was still spray in the bottle though! So, I grabbed a pin and stuck it in the nozzle, then this happened!" He exclaimed before gesturing to his face.

"You look... shiny," Carlos said happily, trying to cheer James up.

"More like sticky..." Logan said.

"Just... get cleaned up so that we can head to the airport already," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair before turning and walking out of the bathroom. I heard a click and shook my head. _That was probably Carlos getting a picture of Hairspray-Covered James, _I thought.

"Is James OK?" Katie asked.

"He blew up a bottle of hairspray."

"Aw, I missed it! A video of that would get so many hits on YouTube!" she exclaimed.

"Katie!" our mom scolded, "We don't embarrass friends and then post videos of it on the internet!"

"He kind of embarrassed himself, Mama Knight," a voice behind me said.

"Thank you, Logan!" Katie said.

"What time is it?" I asked. My mom looked at her watch before answering.

"Our flight leaves in 48 minutes if that's what you were asking."

"It is," I said with a nod.

* * *

><p><em>47 minutes later:<em>

"So, I guess this is it. We're going back to Minnesota for good," James said sadly.

"I can't believe it. I thought we did _good_," I said, looking down slightly and shaking my head.

"You did do good, guys. Griffin and Gustavo obviously just have their heads too far up their butts to see that," Katie said, earning chuckles from the guys and I.

"Thanks, Katie," we chorused. I saw James wrap an arm around her shoulders and hug her to his side breifly before letting go. I stepped forward before spinning around to face everybody.

"You know what?" I asked, "This is fine. This is OK... We'll be OK. I mean, even though we weren't signed, we still tried our hardest. That's what matters. I don't know about you guys, but I have no regrets. I had _fun. _Singing with you three was awesome! We don't need a recording contract to prove that, right?" I said with a triumphant smile. Logan, James, and Carlos looked at each other before smiling.

"Right!"

"So, now, even though we're going back home, we're not going back empty handed. We can say that we were an almost-famous boy band for three days. How many people can say that!" I exclaimed.

"_Flight 159 to Duluth, Minnesota is now boarding." _

"Let's go, boys," my mother said before leading the way to the terminal.

I fell into step with everyone as we made our way there. So, we didn't make it big time. So what? I had the guys, my mom, and my baby sister with me. I had nothing more to ask for. Everything was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) My best friend said this to me once. Except, ya know, not jerking off. I am female, after all. Still, embarrassing.<strong>

**(2) The Beep van Beep Show, featuring Beep van Beep XD**

**So. Suckish ending is suckish. Sorry. Also, we didn't meet the OC's in this chap. But we will in the next! Sorry it took me so long to write. I'm a suckish writer. Again, sorry. But, I hope you enjoyed! I did try my best! I really did! **

**And, good news. BTR WON A BLIMP! That was just epic! And James tripped. Poor James. I bet you a fangirl grabbed his ankles and tripped him or something. If I had been there, I probably would've been doing the same thing out of excitement. After the KCA's ended, I went up to my bedroom and cried many tears of joy. **

**Anyways, if you did happen to like the first official chapter to _Making the List,_ then feel free to review. I don't mind. I don't mind at all. **

**We Found Kogan in a Kames-less place! XD Just had to add that.**


	3. Songs, Notes, and Keys

**I'm so sorry I didn't update this sooner! I just got really sick and I didn't want to get out of bed. I actually lost my voice for a period of time. Doesn't make up for my laziness, though. Anyways, I hope this will hold you over. This chapter was written pretty much last minute, so I'm sorry if it sucks. It's actually pretty stupid now that I think about it. I do hope you like it, though. Read on, Rushers!**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

"Move your arm! That hurts!"

"You're in my elbow room! Scoot over some, will ya."

"You're all idiots."

"Katie!"

"Carlos, quit licking the window. That is _so _unsanitary."

"Ugh, why'd you let me fall asleep? My hair is ruined!"

"Why aren't we allowed to use our cell phones up here?"

"That dude confiscated my toothpaste! I'll bet the plane is safe now. Get my sarcasm?"

"Shut up, Kendall."

"KATIE!"

That's how the whole flight from LA to Minnesota went. The plane was cramped, hot, and (in Carlos terms) stinky with smelly smells that smell smelly. Everyone was irritable and tired, not to mention still kind of depressed because of what went down at Rocque Records, even after Kendall's great speech. Kendall thought the airline's regulations were stupid. Logan was looking after a very petulant Carlos. Carlos was being petulant. And James was, like usual, worrying about his looks. He wanted to be prepared for when they got off the plane.

"_Hello, everyone. This is your captain speaking. We should be arriving in Duluth, Minnesota in 1 hour_" Everybody groaned. "_Yeah, I know…_"

"Do you think the captain would let me play in the cockpit?" Carlos asked.

"No, Carlos! The captain would _not _let you play in the cockpit. He's busy!" Logan snapped.

Silence.

"You think the pilot would let me?" Kendall could tell how frustrated Logan was, so he cut in.

"Carlos, why don't you take a nap? That way you'll be wide awake when we land and you'll have more energy," Kendall suggested.

"'kay 'kay!" the young boy exclaimed before snuggling into James' side.

"Dude, I'm kinda busy doing my hair, and you're physically restricting me!"

"But I'm gonna take a nap," Carlos whined with a petulant pout. Logan sighed.

"James isn't going to let, Carlos. He's too stupid. If you're going to take a nap, either lean back or lean on me," he offered. James smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Depends," Carlos said, "are you thinking about taking a nap? I am." James shook his head.

"_Lean on me when you're not strong,_" James sang. Kendall, who was now smiling, joined in.

"_I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on._" Kendall nudged Logan, giving him a pointed look. Logan rolled his eyes and smiled before he began singing along. And then Carlos joined in, too.

"_For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow, for no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show._ _Call on me, brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'd understand. We all need somebody to lean on._" By now, random passengers were humming and/or singing along. Katie was slapping her hands against her lap, creating a beat.

"_If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry, I'm right up the road. I'll share your load if you just call me. Call me if you need a friend. Call me, call me. Call me if you need a friend. Call me if you ever need a friend. Call me, call me. Call me. Call me if you need a friend._" As the boys finished singing their song, the passengers began clapping, some (including Mama Knight) even began whistling for them. James was about to stand up and bow, until there was a bout of turbulence.

"Woah, bumpy ride. It's like driving over railroad tracks… Everybody kick your feet up and make a wish!" Carlos exclaimed happily. Kendall laughed, shaking his head.

"So… what else are we going to do to pass the time?" Logan questioned. The other three boys shrugged.

"I'm guessing taking a nap is out..?" Carlos inquired. Logan shook his head, earning a smile from his friend.

"Show me some love, buddy," Logan said, motioning the boy to come closer. Carlos beamed before snuggling into Logan's side.

"Thanks, Logie-bear. You're the best,"

"Yeah… I know,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts, for we are now beginning our descent in Duluth, Minnesota. Be sure to return your seats into their upright locked position. I hope you enjoyed your flight with Maxum Airlines.<em>" **(1)**

"Finally!" Kendall shouted.

"Wake up, idiots," Katie said, nudging Logan's arm and poking the side of Carlos' head. When she didn't get a reply, she decided it was time to step it up a notch… or ten.

"OW! Katie! Why'd you kick me in the shin? That hurt!" Logan shouted, rubbing the injured limb.

"You wouldn't wake up. Now, wake up Pinky so we can blow this popsicle stand."

"Who the hell is Pinky?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos is Pinky and Logan's the Brain."

"Oh, like the cartoon!" James exclaimed. Katie nodded.

"Does that make you Elmyra?" Kendall smirked.

"Dude, I'm _nothing _like Elmyra. She was such an idiot."

"You think this world is full of idiots, don't you?" Logan asked.

"Yup," she said with a nod. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Now hurry up and wake Pinky up. I think we're landing." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the plane gave a slight jolt as the landing gears came into contact with the runway. Logan shook Carlos by the shoulder, but didn't get a response.

"Dude, wake up. We're here."

Again, nothing.

Kendall smirked deviously before shouting "WHAT? THEY'RE GIVING AWAY FREE CORNDOGS?"

"I'm up!" Carlos said quickly, jolting up so he was standing.

"Carlos, sit down," Logan said, pulling Carlos so he was sitting in his chair again, "We're still moving and do you _want_ to get in trouble with the airline?"

"Would it get us off this flying deathtrap faster?"

"Nope."

"Then no."

* * *

><p>"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Logan yelled. It was apparent to everyone that he was freaking out. His breath came out in pants and he was shaking his head.<p>

"I don't know…" Kendall said, confused. "It wasn't like this when we left, that's for sure."

"Who would do something like this?" Mrs. Knight asked, astounded.

"I can't believe someone would do this to us. How'd they even find out? We were only in LA for _three days_! The only people who knew were all of our families and-" James cut himself off, eyes widening with realization.

"What?" Carlos asked, looking completely lost. James looked at his best friends expectantly, but all he got were blank stares.

"Are you kidding me?" he questioned, shocked. "I'm the only one who's figured it out?" The guys nodded. "Dude, who else did we tell, besides our relatives, that we were going to LA to try to get signed? Who else knew we were going to try and become famous?" This time, it was Kendall's time to freak out.

"THOSE BITCHES!"

"Kendall, watch your language." Mrs. Knight scolded.

The boys were currently sitting in front of Kendall's house. Mama Knight was sitting on the porch steps reading a book beside Katie (who was, as was usual, playing Castle Bashers) while the boys chose to stand. The little group had been shocked to find that, all over the front door to the Knight house, someone had written all kinds of comments. There were things ranging from _Good luck, losers _to _Since when can Logan dance? _and _When does the first album come out? Dec 21, 2012? Not a coincidence!_ Carlos had even found a little note that read _Although I love you, we all know you guys suck at singing. And dancing. And hockey. _That last comment had turned a worried and confused Kendall into an angry, seething Kendall. No one insulted Kendall's hockey-playing skills, unless they lived near a hospital. Everybody knew that.

"Sorry, mom. But seriously, why would they do this?"

"I bet you it was Taylors idea," Logan said.

"And you'd win that bet," a voice said. The guys turned around to find two girls smirking at them. The girl who had spoken walked up to Kendall, smirk still firmly in place. A cold wind blew, causing some of her dirty blonde hair to cover her eyes. Now blinded, the girl tripped, landing face first on the Knight's front lawn. The other girl shook her head.

"Seriously, Ted? You can't even go a whole minute without hurting yourself," she said, shaking her head. Her voice had a hint of an English accent, but it wasn't too apparent. "Get up, Ted."

"You know I hate it when you call me Ted. My name's _Taylor_. How did you come up with Ted from that?" Taylor inquired, standing up and dusting off some of the dirt that had gotten on her.

"Ted suits you," James said, answering for the girl.

"So, you two did this," Kendall accused, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, in fact, we did. Didn't you find the note on your door signed _Hate, Georgia and Taylor_? I worked really hard on that!" Taylor exclaimed. Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's pretty sad that James was the first one to figure it out…" the smart boy said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I know r- wait, hey!" James yelled, insulted. Logan just shrugged.

"It is what it is."

"But why did you write that stuff?" Carlos asked sadly. "You called me a bad singer. I mean, I know I'm not good, but do I really sound like a walrus choking on water and sand?" The girls looked at the young, energetic boy. He looked so sad and innocent. His head was bowed, lower lip puffed out in a sad pout. His eyes glistened with unshed tears of sadness as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh, Carlos," Georgia said sadly. "We never meant anything that was written in those notes. We were only tr-"

"Then why'd you write them if you didn't mean it?" Kendall asked. Both Taylor and Georgia looked up at the tall blonde, surprised. His eyes blazed with fury as they looked at the girls, staring. Awaiting. "Carlos cried when he read some of those notes. Logan looked like a puppy who was just kicked by his master when you said that a bloated zombie could dance better than he could."

"Did not…" Logan muttered under his breath.

"Look, we didn't know it would be such a big deal," Taylor said defensively. "It was just a harmless prank! It meant nothing."

"Whatever," Kendall snapped before storming up to the front door, lean against it before letting his back slide downwards until he was sitting.

"Well, that didn't go as we planned," Georgia deadpanned. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, he'll cool down," James assured. Carlos shook his head up and down.

"You know him and his temper," Logan reminded.

"Still, now I feel bad," Taylor pouted.

"Wait. Not that I mean to end this little touching moment between us all, but why haven't you guys gone inside yet?" Georgia asked, flipping some of her auburn brown hair from her face.

"We have to wait for Carlos to have to go to the bathroom," Logan answered blandly.

"What? Why?" Taylor asked, confused.

"He swallowed Mama Knight's house key."

"Shouldn't you guys take him to the hospital then?" Georgia asked.

"Probably," James said, nodding his head.

"Then why don't you?" both girls chorused. Carlos gasped.

"I _refuse _to go to the hospital! They have needles and sick people there! What if I catch a cold and die? Could you live with yourselves knowing that I died because you took me to the hospital?"

"Carlos," Logan said, shaking his head, "there is _so much _wrong with what you just said that I wouldn't even know where to begin."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not the best at ending chapters. Oh, well. I hope this makes up for me almost dying over a cold and not updating.<strong>

**(1) Completely made-up airline. Just off the top of my head. I was thinking about putting Moon, but decided against it.**


	4. Bleach, Grandma's, and Body Piercings

**No POV**

"Okay, that was… disturbing."

Everyone was inside Kendall's house. After two hours of waiting, Carlos had finally 'produced' the key. After hosing it down, Mama Knight had been the one to take the key (while thanking her lucky stars she had been wearing gloves) and unlock the door. She immediately fled to the kitchen to douse the key in bleach.

"Hey, at least you weren't the one who swallowed it," Carlos replied to Kendall's remark. The blonde simply shrugged.

"Why did you swallow it anyways?" Georgia asked. Carlos shrugged.

"I was bored and Kendall gave me his keys to play with while Logan was having his panic attack." Georgia shifted her eyes to Kendall, who again shrugged.

"What's with all the shrugging?" Taylor asked, looking genuinely confused. Carlos gasped.

"It's a shrug club!" he exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders. Kendall and Logan shared a look before turning back to their friends.

"You guys are so weird," they chorused. Taylor smiled.

"But you love us!" Taylor exclaimed happily, going up to Kendall and slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Right, Kenny?" Everyone looked at the blonde. They all knew this was when he decided if he was still mad at the girls or not. James and Carlos subconsciously leaned forward in anticipation, awaiting his answer.

"I have no idea why I'm friends with any of you," he said.

"That's 'I forgive you' in Kendall words," Katie said. Instead of responding, Kendall moved Taylor's arm off of his shoulder. Surprised by the sudden shift in weight, the girl stumbled, falling to the ground and landing on her ass.

"_Does Taylor need any bandages? Or a ride to the hospital?_" Mrs. Knight called from the kitchen. Logan and James helped the blonde girl up before Logan did a quick examination.

"No, she's good," the smart boy called back.

"'_Kay!_"

_It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around…_

"What's that, Kendall? A text from your Grammy?" James teased as Kendall took out his cell phone.

"Actually, it is," he said as he read the text from his phone. He chuckled before typing something and pocketing his phone.

"What'd Grammy Knight say?" Carlos asked.

" She just-"

_It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around…_

Kendall pulled out his phone again with a smile. When he read the text, though, his smile suddenly fell. "What's the matter?" Logan asked.

"I have a crazy grandma," he answered before holding the phone out for everyone to see.

**From: Grandma  
>To: Me<br>They see me rollin', they hatin'**

**From: Me  
>To: Grandma<br>Grammy, you're in a wheelchair…**

**From: Grandma  
>To: Me<br>Ahh, fuck you child. God damn hater grandson. Ungrateful bitch.**

**From: Me  
>To: Grandma<br>O.o **

"Oh… wow!" Georgia exclaimed awkwardly.

"Your Grammy sure has some strong feelings about you, huh Kendy?" Taylor teased.

"Shut it, _Windsnaw_," Kendall sneered playfully. Katie giggled as Taylor turned red at the sound of her last name.

"Whatever, _Donald_," Taylor shot back with a smug smile.

"Oh, so we're playing the middle name card now?"

"You bet, blondie. Bring it," the girl said, stepping into Kendall's personal bubble.

"Oh, I'm going to bring it. I'm gonna bring all I've got," he smirked, stepping closer to her. Taylor looked down, seeing how close they were standing. When she saw that their toes were almost touching, she looked back up.

"This is a little too close for me," Taylor admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Kendall said with a nod. The two blonds stepped away from each other. Or, at least Kendall did. Taylor ended up accidentally kicking her own shin.

"Ouch! Ugh, that's gonna leave a bruise," she complained, rubbing her leg.

"You okay, Ted?" Carlos asked, looking at the girl worriedly.

"First off, don't call me that. Second, I'm fine. Third, why are we all still wearing our coats? It feels like a freaking sauna in here!" Taylor said, shedding her jacket. Underneath, she was wearing a plain black, long-sleeved blouse to go with her dark wash jeans and sneakers. Sitting on top of her head was a black knit beanie she had gotten from Kendall for her 14th birthday (polyvore . com /cgi /set?id =47923433 – remove the spaces).

Georgia followed her example, revealing a Sesame Street graphic tee (which she rocked, thank you very much!- polyvore . com /cgi /set?id =47924597 –remove the spaces) and, Carlos' favorite-

"Ooh! You're wearing the parrot earrings! They're so adorable!" the Latino squealed, moving towards Georgia to take a closer look.

"You know I'm always wearing them, 'Litos," she said, taking a cautious step backwards and away from Carlos as he peered at her earlobes. "Carlos, I love you, but you're starting to creep me out."

"Maybe I should pierce one of my ears," he said, ignoring Georgia's last comment.

"Dude, when you saw me getting a tattoo, you almost fainted," Kendall said, "I doubt you could get your ears pierced."

"Plus, which ear would you pierce?" James asked.

"Left? Right?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe an eyebrow piercing," Katie suggested.

"No, I don't see Carlos rockin' that one," Logan said, shaking his head.

"Maybe a belly button piercing," Taylor said. When she saw the looks her six friends were giving her, she shrugged. "What?" she asked. Kendall shook his head, a ghost of a smile playing along the edges of his lips.

"Maybe I could pierce my lip," Carlos grabbed the corner of his lip, "Like right here," he said, but it came out sounding more like "Lye rie hehh."

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Mrs. Knight asked as she walked into the room.

"Nuffint, joo?"

"Dude, get you hand out of your mouth," Logan wrinkled his nose.

"My hann innt in my mouff, mih fingrr isf,"

Kendall reached over and grabbed Carlos' wrist, pulling his hand away from his face. Mrs. Knight shook her head with a smile.

"Why don't you kids go upstairs to Kendall's room while Katie I bake some "Cheer up" cookies for you?" she asked kindly. The six teenagers whooped happily as they ran upstairs. Well, five of them ran upstairs. Taylor ended up tripping halfway up the stairs before she gave up and crawled the rest of the way up. Katie laughed when she saw Taylor stand up and run as soon as she got to the top.

Her brother has weird friends.

-~~~***Page Break***~~~-

**So, I'm sorry this took forever to update! My parents grounded me. Ya know, cuz I'm a big badass.**

**BAHAHAHAHA!**

**Nah, I was grounded to watching TV past 11. I lost track of time. *Le shrug* Oh well.**

**Sorry if you think this chapter's crappy. I agree with you, though. But, if by some miracle you actually **_**like **_**this chapter, than PLEASE review. Reviews are the icing to my cupcake. The ink to my pen. The cherry to my pie. The adult diaper to my inner old-person. I think you get the point.**

**Please review!**


	5. Porno's, Disney Movies, and Cookies

**Okay, this chapter is just basically nothing but everyone laughing and enjoying dessert. Sorry *Shrug* But at least I'm updating! So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plots and the recipe for cookies. Sowwy!**

**PS- There's going to be a pretty long-ass a/n at the bottom of this chapter. You NEED to read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

"Are you serious?" Georgia asked before breaking off into giggles.

"Yeah," Kendall nodded, "it was pretty… weird."

"It was an accident!" Carlos exclaimed.

"But dude, you gotta admit it was weird," James said, nudging him with his elbow. Carlos shook his head.

Right now, they were all sitting in a circle in Kendall's room. Kendall and Logan both sat at the foot of his bed while Taylor and Georgia took the beanbag chairs. James was sitting on Kendall's "Thinking Chair" (i.e the chair he sits on when he does homework) and Carlos sat on the floor.

"Yeah, I mean what would you do if you saw you got a text about _Beauty and the Breast_?" Logan asked. Kendall chuckled.

"It sounds like a porno." Carlos punched Kendall's shoulder, stopping him from laughing.

"Okay, you guys need to quit doing that! I still have a bruise from where Logan punched me!" Kendall exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder.

"You did a voice-over for that, didn't you?" James asked Logan jokingly.

"Yeah, I was the rose," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kendall nodded, deciding to join their little game.

"It was a good performance, but you milked it a little bit," the blond said, earning giggles from the two girls. Logan put his hand over his mouth to try and muffle his laughter. Carlos looked less than amused.

"Well, I like to keep abreast in those things, ya know?" the smart boy asked, breaking into a fit of laughter at the end. Even Carlos had to laugh at that one. "There was a chest in the movie, too," he continued, before making a motion that illustrated a treasure chest. "A _magical _chest." Kendall cackled.

"If we're going there, we're going tit-for-tat," James said. Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"I feel like a boob!" Logan exclaimed, laughing.

"That was the slogan on the poster, wasn't it?" Kendall asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it was," Logan answer, chuckling, "it said 'I Feel Like a Boob'."

"Hey, remember that time Kendall texted Mama Knight, 'I love tit' instead of 'I love you, too'?" James asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, I was on break at Sherwood's and we were texting back and forth and my phone autocorrected it to 'I love tit'," Kendall said.

"That was part of the plotline to _Beauty and the Breast_, wasn't it?" James asked Logan. The smart boy snickered, nodding his head.

"Don't give away the ending to us!" Taylor exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, you can rent it on DVD," Kendall said, chuckling.

"_Song as old as rhyme,_" James sang as the other boys joined in. "_Beauty and the Breast..!_"

Kendall laughed before singing "_Be a breast, be a breast!_"

Carlos laughed, surprising everyone as he joined in, singing "_Breast on table, breast on tree! Look at them, they're double-D's!_"

Everyone was laughing as Georgia snorted on accident. Her eyes widened as she looked around. James snickered.

"You snorted," he said, sending everyone into another fit of giggles. Just then there was a knock at the door as Mrs. Knight walked in holding a plate full of cookies.

"Yay!" Carlos yelled happily as she set the cookies down.

"Enjoy," she said with a smile as everyone dug in. Georgia was the first to grab a cookie, taking a rather large bite.

"Oh my goodness, these are _delicious_!" she said, moaning at the taste of chocolate that filled her mouth. The guys nodded in agreement. Taylor didn't seem to hear her, though, as she began devouring the sweet treat.

"Breathe, Ted. Not inhale," Kendall said as he watched the blond girl lick her fingers before grabbing another cookie. Carlos was already somehow on his third.

"They're both the same to me when it comes to Mama Knight's cooking," she responded as she began chewing on her new cookie. She groaned, tossing her head back before saying, "Oh my god! I _need _your mother's recipe! They're so fucking _good!_"

"It's like chewing on a fat, chocolaty angel!" James yelled happily. The others nodded in agreement.

"I wish we had milk, though," Kendall said as he took another bite of his cookie.

"Chocolate milk!" Carlos suggested, bouncing happily from his place on the floor.

"Enough sugar to induce a diabetic coma…" Logan said, licking his lips. "How can something so bad for us taste so good?"

"I don't know, man," James said, shaking his head, "I just don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. Giggles and treats. Yum…<strong>

**Oh, and a shoutout to my favorite person EVER, **_**alicehatter239. **_**You're reviews have me smiling like a fool for days. You rock!**

**Oh, and another thing. I have a poll up on my profile and I'd LOVE if you voted. It deals with this story, so go vote like the good readers I know you are .**

**Now, for the real long-ass a/n: My family and I are moving. I'm not sure how long it'll take, but it's probably going to be a LONG time 'til I can update. I'm SO sorry! It's like life has some really foolish timing, huh? But I'm serious, I did not think this would happen. That's why I wrote this little filler chapter. I can't be sure when I'll be able to give you guys a real update, but I think it's going to be a while. But, to _alicehatter239 _AKA Mo, if you'd like to continue this story, then I grant you my blessing. PM me and we'll talk :) You don't have to, though! I don't want to force you into anything, sweetie. **

**But, I love you all so much and I'd love it if you were to stick with me through this all. You guys make me so happy that I can't even think sometimes. I swear, I have the best readers EVER!**

**Xoxo HJ**


	6. Hiding, Reminicing, and Foreshadowing :P

**Well, I tried to make it long but then I got stuck at the ending, so... yup. I hope this makes up for falling off the face of the earth for a month!**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I've never really liked Minnesota. I mean, who would? It's always too fucking cold and the snow always makes everyone sick with colds. Everyone except me, of course. I knew how to properly prevent sickness. But that didn't make it any more enjoyable. It just meant that all during the winters, my friends were sick and I had no one to hang out with, which is why I begged my parents to let me go with the guys to LA so we could record some demos.

Even if it meant leaving my other two best girl friends behind.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love Taylor and Georgia just as much as I love those other three doofuses I call my friends. Having those girls around made for hours of fun! But I hate the cold.

So I left…

And then I came back.

Not on purpose, though! I would've loved to stay in LA with the guys, Katie and Mama Knight. But Griffin sent us back. So that meant I had to return to the frozen hell they call Shakopee. But I got to see G and T again, so I was okay.

Plus, Kendall's airport speech was pretty damn convincing.

But anyways, sometimes I think I love my friends a little too much. I mean, I know I love them. I've know them since we were in the 3rd grade, of course I love them! But I sometimes think I'm too... relenting.

Which brought me to where I was now.

"Hold still for a second, would you?" someone snapped.

"I'm trying!"

"You're getting heavy, guys!"

"Hee hee! This is fun!"

"I know, right!"

Someone else groaned.

"Everyone shut the fuck up already!" I snapped. "If you want me to do this right, I need complete silence." I leaned forwards, grabbing the lock hanging in front of me. "Bobby pin," I ordered. Carlos' hand came up, handing me the tiny item. I thanked him before turning back to the lock and pushing the hair accessory in.

"Can you hurry up?" James begged. "You guys are starting to get heavy!"

I ignored him. "Taylor, status report," I demanded.

"Uh..," she hesitated before declaring, "the oast-cay is ear-clay!" in an official tone. I continued twisting the pin in the lock, being very careful not to get it stuck.

"Eww!" Georgia exclaimed, disgusted. "Ear clay? That's just _wrong_." I turned slightly at the waist to see her and Taylor standing by the door to the Knight's library, keeping a look out for either of the Knight women. Then I looked down. I was currently sitting on Carlos' shoulders, who stood on James' back. James was on his hands and knees.

"I think she means the coast is clear," Kendall told Georgia. He was standing beside me and the guys, making sure we didn't fall. I continued watching my hands as I twisted the pin again.

"Oh… that makes more sense."

"Are you almost done, Logie?" Carlos asked from under me.

"Almost…" _Click! _"I got it!" I announced before yanking the door open. I heard Carlos cheering.

"Oh shit!" Taylor whispered to us, panicked. Georgia had the same expression on her face as the two girls chorused "Mama bear is coming to the honeypot! Abort! Abort!"

"Everyone hide!" I whisper-yelled. We all scrambled to hide behind the various pieces of furniture in the room quickly. I could hear Mama Knight's footsteps getting closer as Kendall and I hid behind the loveseat. Kendall and I were looking at each-other, hoping she wouldn't hear us. I could tell he was holding his breath, and I would've told him to breathe if I hadn't been doing the same. Just then, I heard the footsteps stop right in front of the doorway. I closed my eyes, wishing myself to be invisible. 5 seconds passed, and I still hadn't heard anything… until:

"Logan, sweetie. You left the cabinet doors open."

"Damn…" I muttered. Everyone stood up and Kendall turned from me to Mrs. Knight with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, mom…" he greeted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, a nervous habit he's always had.

"What have I told you about trying to get my cookie recipe from the cabinet?"

"Uhm… usually you just laugh evilly and say 'YOU CHILDREN WILL NEVER GET YOUR HANDS ON THAT RECIPE!' and it's kinda creepy," Carlos answered.

"It reminds me of Gustavo," Kendall chirped. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, especially that whole "MUAHAHAHAHAHA' cackle you both have," James said.

"Nah, Kendall's the only one who cackles," I said with an innocent smile. Kendall stuck his tongue out at me.

"Okay, okay," Mama Knight said, getting our attention. "Whose bright idea was it to try to steal my recipe again?" The guys and I immediately pointed to Georgia and Taylor, who were pointing at each-other.

"It was her idea!" the two girls chorused. When Mama Knight gave them a pointed look, they both sighed before again chorusing together "It was our idea…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you will only get the recipe when you come of legal age?" Mama K scolded.

"A lot," we all mumbled.

"Okay then. I want you all to march upstairs and think about what you've done," she ordered. We all filed by her, except when I went to pass her, she held her hand out. I sighed, knowing what she wanted, before dropping the bobby pin into her palm. When we got back to Kendall's room, everyone dropped to the floor. There was a collective sigh of defeat as I closed my eyes. As we laid sprawled across the floor, there was a loud banging sound coming from behind the wall followed by a muffled "Dangit!" and I immediately identified the voice as Katie's.

"What do you think she's doing?" Georgia asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Maybe trying to dig a tunnel back to LA."

"That's stupid," I countered. "She'd have to start in the basement in order to do that."

"True," my blonde friend answered.

"Instead of being sad about that recipe," Taylor said, sitting up "why don't you guys tell us more about LA?" I shrugged.

"Okay," the guys and I said.

"Well first, everyone was always busy there," Carlos said. We nodded in agreement.

"And it wasn't so fucking cold, either," I added.

"Oh, and the pool was EPIC!" Kendall said.

"But there was this girl, Camille, who always slapped us," James commented.

"Yeah, that girl was bat shit crazy," Kendall said.

"Wait, this girl _slapped _you?" Taylor asked, shocked.

"Why?" Georgia asked.

"She was a method actress," Kendall answered. "She slapped pretty much everyone."

"Weird…" Taylor commented.

"But she was nice!" I added. The guys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she was the first one to talk to us… sorta," James said.

"In other words, she came up to me and slapped me," Kendall said, making me chuckle at the memory.

"What was meeting the 'amazing' Gustavo Rocque like?" Georgia asked. We all looked at each-other.

"Scarring," I said.

"Horrifying," James spoke.

"Mean," Carlos added.

"_Loud_," Kendall said.

"Yup," James said in agreement with Kendall.

"That about summed it up," I concurred.

"Are you for real?" Taylor asked.

"Was he really that bad?" Georgia inquired.

"Yeah, pretty much," I answered.

"Oh, and then there was Griffin!" James exclaimed. "He was such a douche! He didn't even give us a fucking chance. He was all 'Yeah, you didn't make it. Now I have to go teach my pet liger Sign Language.' " James vented, deepening his voice to mimic Griffin's.

"What the hell is a liger?" Taylor asked.

"It's a hybrid of a the _Panthera leo_and _Panthera tigris_, although they've been known to grow longer than either parent species unlike tiglons, who tend to be about as long as their parent species," I said, earning some confused looks from my friends. "It's a boy lion and girl tiger's baby," I dumbed it down.

"Ohh…" they chorused. Then James let out another depressed sigh.

"I just wish they had given us more of a chance to prove ourselves. I mean, three days isn't a whole lot of time to become a boy band," he said, sighing again. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we didn't really train a lot, since most of the time they were stuffing our asses into pants ten sizes too small," Kendall added.

"I thought we looked _good_," James replied. I slapped the back of his head.

"I dunno," Carlos said. "I'm pretty sure Griffin was staring at our nether regions when we were wearing those outfits. It made me feel pretty uncomfortable… Like he was eye-fucking us or something,"

"If he was eye-fucking anyone, it was probably me," James said smugly.

"Oh, so you _want _to be Griffin's bitch?" I asked sarcastically.

"Eww..! No way, dude! That's fucking disgusting! I'm just saying, if he were gay for anyone, it would be me."

I rolled my eyes at my friends behavior. "Fine, it would be your ass that's burning," I retorted. Kendall snorted and I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

"Anyways, moving on from this awkward convo," Carlos began "being at Rocque Records wasn't all bad!"

"True," James said. "I mean, I _did _get to meet my future wife."

"You met Nicole Scherzinger?" Taylor asked, surprised.

"Yes, and he made a fool of himself in front of her," Kendall teased.

"Ahh... I'm not surprised. James _is _pretty foolish."

"Hey!" Taylors comment led to an insulted James, which led to them both bickering, which led to _everyone _bickering, including me.

I chuckled the events that had taken place in a few short moments. Yeah, maybe I hated the cold and snow and Minnesota in general, but it was nice being back with my friends. They always had a way of making me forget my miserable life in this horrid state.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. I know it doesn't <em>seem <em>like a lot happened in this chapter, but there was _a lot _of foreshadowing here. And plus, you got to see inside of Logan's head for a little while! Next up, Kendall's little diseased imagination :P**

**Signing off,  
>HJ<strong>


	7. Sandwiches, Fainting, and DealMaking

**Hey Guys! I'm just writing this chapter as I go, so I hope it doesn't come out horrible :P Anyways, this is the chapter we've all been waiting for- we see into Kendall's weird little brain and learn exactly what happened to make the guys friends with Georgia and Taylor. YAY!**

**Oh, by the way, I keep failing to mention that Kendall and Logan are both going to be slightly OOC in this story. Nothing major, though. I'm just making Kendall a bit more weird-slash-eccentric (Read: kind of spazzy) and Logan less of a pussy (Read: more badass).**

**Outfits- (Remove spaces)  
>Kendall: www . polyvore kendall_schoolset?id =52596995  
>Logan: www . polyvore logan_schoolset?id =52597835  
>Carlos: www . polyvore carlos_schoolset?id =52597438  
>James: www . polyvore james_schoolset?id =52598373  
>Taylor: www . polyvore taylor_schoolset?id =52556866  
>Georgia: www . polyvore georgia_schoolset?id =52557315**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Yo-Blow.**

**Warning: Confusion, an over-abundance of sandwiches, and some anger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

_Two Days After the Boys Returned_

Today had started off as a regular day. The guys and I had started back up at school, so we were spending 6-7 hours a day there. For the last two days anyways. We fell back into the rhythm of things easily. Everything was normal. Until we got _the phone call _*Dun dun dun..!*.

You see, after school ended for the day, we all marched off to Taylor's house to eat her mother's food. Helen always made the best sandwiches _evar!_ Seriously, I have no idea what she does to them, but it's amazing. Like… manna from heaven! Or the land of milk and honey! Okay, enough bible references.

But that's where we were. Eating sandwiches.

"How does your mom make these?" Logan asked, biting into his tuna fish sammy.

"She just… does," Taylor told him as she continued munching on her PB&J.

"Well then, your mom has the magic touch! I mean, even my mom doesn't make her sandwiches as good as this!" I paused before adding "Don't tell her I said that. My mother swears up and down her cooking is the best." Taylor laughed.

"I won't," she assured me.

Beside me, James was making loud chomping noises as he chewed his grilled cheese sandwich. I stared at him, hoping that I could cosmically communicate with him and tell him to stop, but it didn't work. Instead, his chewing noises continued on, getting louder. If that was even possible… Finally, my annoyance got the best of me.

"Dude, STFU!"

"Did you just use text talk in regular conversation?" he asked. I shrugged.

"IDK, did I?" I saw Logan roll his eyes from my peripherals. Carlos was chowing down on his Ham and Cheese on white. Georgia was eating her turkey and salami sandwich civilly. Unlike other people.

"Seriously, James. If you don't stop making those slurping noises, I swear I will-"

"You'll what, Kendall?"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT!" Georgia sighed.

"Boys are stupid." Logan gasped in mock insult.

"_Rude_!" he retorted.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't know," Georgia cooed, her English accent shining through.

"Come on, boy's aren't _that _stupid," Carlos said.

"So you agree that boys are stupid. At least a little bit?" she asked. I slapped my hand over the happy Latino's mouth.

"Nope, he completely disagrees," James said, answering for Carlitos. Taylor rolled her eyes at us before leaning forwards on the kitchen countertop, using her elbows to hold herself up. Of course, that happened to be the same counter she just wiped up, so it was slick with spray cleaner, causing her elbow to slip. Her jaw hit the countertop as she fell to the ground.

"I'm OK!" She stood up, rubbing her jaw. That's when she noticed that she had dropped her PB&J during the fall. "Aww, my sandwich has kitchen floor germs."

"Well, according to the 5 second rule, it's still clean," Carlos told her.

"Eww, are you kidding me? The 5 second rule is a joke, guys!"

"I still think it applies," I said.

"Boys are also gross," Georgia said.

"What, are you making a list or something?" James asked. The British girl nodded.

"So far I have annoying, idiotic, gullible, stupid, and gross."

"What are those supposed to be? Characteristics of the common boy?" Logan questioned.

"Yes, actually."

"And I thought _we _were weird," I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, yeah. And weird. I should be writing this down."

I thought Georgia was kidding, until she pulled out a notepad and actually began writing down her Common Boy Characteristics.

"You've got to be kidding me," I say before taking a large bite of my tomato and dijonnaise sammich. Taylor was standing across from me assembling another PB&J. Georgia simply shrugged at me and continued writing and eating. Taylor finished making her sandwich and took a bite. Her face contorted into a look of disgust before she threw her sandwich down on the counter. Crumbs flew out from the sandwich and hit me in the face. I was not amused.

"That's it, you lame excuse for a sandwich! I'm calling mom! MOM!" Taylor yelled.

"TAYLOR, THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL," Helen called from the living room.

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO, MOM!" Helen didn't reply. I could hear her footsteps before she appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"My sandwich is stupid," Taylor replied, pointing to her sad looking PB&J.

"Yeah, that does look like a pretty stupid sandwich,"

"You hear that, sandwich?" James asked, poking the sandwich.

"You're apparently very, _very _stupid," Logan finished for him. I laughed.

"Leave the sandwich alone, guys!" Carlos cried. "You're making it feel bad!" He leaned around me and snatched the sandwich before whispering comforting words to it. Logan gave him a weird look, but said nothing.

While Helen busied herself working on Taylor's Sammy, I finished mine. I turned to Logan, pursing my lips. I'd been meaning to ask him something for a long time.

"Dude, why are you giving me the Creepy stare?" he asked me after a minute.

"I wanna ask you something," I said bluntly.

"Well, what do y-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off by my cell phone ringing it's obnoxious ring. I cursed inwardly before yanking it out of my pocket to check the caller ID.

"Hmm..?" I hum when I see the number.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"I dunno, the number's in LA…"

"Answer it!" my friends chorus.

I shrug before doing as they say. "Uh, helloooo?"

"Yeah, Kendall. It's Gustavo," the voice on the line says bluntly. My eyes widen before I drop my phone and die.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think he's waking up."<p>

"Shush!"

The first thing I register is the voices. No, not like creepy voices in my head or anything. I can tell who's talking. Mostly Taylor and Logan. The second thing is the fact that the side of my face hurts. I let out a quiet groan before opening my eyes slowly.

Okay, I guess I didn't die.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up. Somehow I had moved to Taylor's couch in their living room.

"Gustavo called and you fainted," James answered blandly.

"Well, why does my face hurt?"

"When you fell," Logan began, "your knees buckled and you fell sideways and hit your face."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But now that you're up, Gustavo told me to tell you to call him back," Carlos said.

"Gustavo told you to tell me to call him back?"

"_Yes!_ Now, call him back so we can be famous again and I can marry Nicole!" James snapped.

"But Griffin-"

"Screw Griffin!" Logan exclaims, cutting me off. "Gustavo obviously wants us back or he would not be trying to reach out to us!"

"Since when do _you _want to be famous?" I ask.

"Since I fell in love with the Palmwoods pool. Now call that guy back, idiot!"

"I hate you," I blurt out before grabbing my phone of the table and quickly dialing the number. It rang a few times before an all-too-familiar voice picked up.

"Kelly Wainwright: Rocque Records."

"Hey, Kelly. It's Kendall. How ya doin'? Oh, that sounds nice! How's the weather over there?" I realized was just rambling and not even giving Kelly a chance to answer any of my questions, but what can I say? I was kind of nervous…

"I'll patch you through to Gustavo," she said simply.

"No, wait-!"

"_Tired of eating the same boring old yogurt time and time again? Well, don't worry anymore! With Yo-Blow, you can chew your yogurt and b-_"

"WHAT?" an angry voice yelled, cutting off the creepy recording.

"Nice to talk with you, too, Gustavo."

"Oh, it's the leader dog."

"I have a name, you know."

"Oh, right Mr. QUESTION-EVERYTHING-I-SAY!" Gustavo yelled, prompting me to pull the phone away from my ear. The dude could yell me deaf if he wanted to.

"What did you want, Gustavo?" I asked tiredly. My face still hurt and it was starting to make me feel very irritable. I heard Gustavo sigh.

"Listen, dog." I have to say, he sounds just as emotionally tired as I feel. "I really hate to say this, but I think… I think… I think Griffin…"

"Just get to the point!" I snap.

"Ithunkrfnwzronbotu."

"Repeat that for me?"

Another sigh.

"I think Griffin was wrong about you."

Cue my death. Again.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen him lose consciousness so many times in one day."<p>

"I know, right? He must be pretty excited about what Gustavo said."

"Well, it's not in Gustavo's nature to compliment people. I was pretty surprised myself."

My eyes peeled open to take in the scene again. The guys, T and G, Katie, Taylor's mom, and my mom were all sitting/standing around and talking. My mom and Katie must've just gotten here since they were still bundled up in their jackets.

"Did I faint again?" I blurt out. Everyone- and I mean everyone- nodded. "Damn…"

"Yeah," Logan began. "Gustavo said for us to call him back when 'the idiotic monkey-dog' woke up."

"What monkey-dog? Wait, what the hell is a monkey-dog?" I ask cluelessly.

"He meant you, idiot," Katie says, not looking up from her Nintendo as she played what I could only assume was her favorite game, Castle Bashers.

"Oh. Hand me the phone."

"No way, big boy," Taylor says, shaking her head. "We don't want to risk you fainting again."

"But I don't feel faint. I'm fine!" I insist.

"Listen, I'll make the call and then we'll see what Gustavo wants to do, okay?" Mom asks gently. I sigh before nodding, feeling defeated.

"Fiiiine..!"

"Good boy," she chirps, patting my head before dialing Gustavo's number on Taylor's house phone. Georgia sent me a sympathetic smile. James had a hopeful look in his eyes, as did Logan and Carlos. Taylor looked eager. I was pretty excited to hear what Gustavo had to say.

"Hi, Kelly," Mom said into the phone. "This is Jennifer Knight- Kendall's mom. Is Gustavo available? … Okay, thanks… You too… Bye" There was a long pause as she waited for Gustavo to answer. "Hello, Gustavo. This is Kendall's mother… No, he's not available right now."

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT AVAILABLE?_" I could definitely hear that one from here. Mom winced as she pulled the phone away while he yelled.

"Well," she began, "we're just afraid he'll faint again. It's been a difficult day for Kendall and he's resting, so…" she trailed off and I sighed before motioning for her to hand me the phone. She shook her head and I nodded at her. When I started making talking motions with my hand in the shape of a puppet and made Gustavo angry faces, she stifled a laugh before handing me the phone.

"Hey, Gustavo! What's shakin', bacon?" I knew this would annoy him, which was exactly why I said it.

"Are you going to faint again, _dog_?"

"I'm not planning on it."

"Good. DON'T! We need to talk about what's going to happen now."

"What do you mean 'What's going to happen', Gustavo? What could happen?"

"Look, Leader Dog. I want to try to make you and the other dogs famous. Why don't you dogs try and come up with a plan and then call me back?"

"So you pretty much called me to tell me to call you when we come up with a way to become famous? Isn't that _your _job? I mean, fuck, Gustavo! Do you even _know _how to produce music?" I rant.

Suddenly, Gustavo was yelling. And yelling. And _YELLING_. And shouting. And cursing. And yelling.

"Don't burst an artery!" I shout.

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

"Okay, listen. We'll try to come up with a plan for you. But only on one condition."

"I'm sorry, are you trying to make a _deal _with me? I MAKE THE DEALS!"

"Just hear me out! Holy Mary, mother of the good lord Jesus…" I mutter.

"Fine, but it better not include more people."

"Let us take our two best girl friends with us." Gustavo suddenly burst out laughing. Like, evil laughing that would put Dr. Doofenschmirtz to shame.

"If you think that I'm SO DESPERATE just because I've been to two or twenty cities and I haven't been able to find anybody, you can THINK AGAIN! There is no way, _NO WAY, _I'm taking the four dogs from Minnesota and their two little friends to LA just because I'm desperate!"

"So… we have a deal?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I tried to make it extra long for you, but I probably failed. I included some quotes from the first epi for you! <strong>

**Review! They make me happy!**


	8. The List, Car Rides, and Flirting

**I have nothing to say except I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Kendall clapped his hands together in an official manner as he turned to face his friends. They all stood around Taylor's bedroom as Kendall did so.<p>

"So… how are we going to do this?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"What, you don't have a plan?" Taylor asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Well _sorry_, but I'm not exactly overflowing with plans you know! Planning is hard work and-" Kendall's eyes suddenly widened with surprising happiness. "I know how to make us famous."

* * *

><p>"We have to do it!" Kendall insisted. Sure, he knew that his plan was risky and bound to anger a few (dozen) people, but it'd be totally worth it in the end.<p>

"Well, how are we going to do that anyways?" Georgia asked. Kendall pouted at her lack of faith.

"Easy, we make a list," Logan voiced.

"And how does that solve anything?" asked James, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we'll be organized."

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled, turning around and banging his head against the wall in Taylor's bedroom.

"Okay, okay…"

"Look," Kendall began, softer this time, "I know that this plan it pretty… unorthodox, but I don't think there's any other way to do this." He turned away from the wall he had banged his head against to face his friends. "Remember what we talked about poolside at the Palmwoods?" The guys looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You said that you loved singing with us," Carlos piped up.

"Exactly. And even though our chances are slimmer this time, it doesn't mean we can't do it," Kendall said with a smile. Taylor wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"That was so touching," she sniffled. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well, we need an operation name," Logan said. Everyone looked thoughtful again before Kendall smiled.

"Operation: The List."

"Can we do it without the 'the'?" James asked.

"Nope."

* * *

><p>"Kendall, I don't know about this…" Logan said, trailing off nervously as they walked towards certain doom (AKA Brooke Diamond's house, erm, mansion).<p>

"And how are we supposed to convince our parents to help us out with this anyways?" Georgia asked.

"Have some faith, woman!" Kendall exclaimed, waving his arms back and forth in a display of outrage. "All of the 'rents are already at James' house for an 'official meeting', and I'm wearing a tie! They _have _to let us go," he said as they walked down the sidewalk **(1).**

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, show one flicker of doubt and suddenly we're arch nemesis's," Georgia mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that."

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's it! Any questions?" Kendall asked. He stood in front<p>

"Ooh, me! Pick me, Kendall!" James begged, raising his hand and waving it back and forth.

"Yes, James?"

"How gay are you?" the tall brunet asked.

"Homo say what? Hmm? And don't you have some B-list girl to hit on?" Kendall shot back, smirking.

"What about your tie? Who got that for you, you're gay boyfriend?"

"Haha, no." Kendall smiled cheerily. "By the way, those jeans fit you _real _good," the blond chirped gaily before blowing James a kiss jokingly. Taylor snorted. **(2)**

"I'm friends with weird people," Logan said, mostly to himself.

"Well, we're the mothers of weird children," Mama Mitchell said, getting the 6 teens' attention.

"Must be in the genes," Carlos joked, earning smiles.

"Getting back on topic," Brooke began, "how do you expect this plan of yours to work out?" she asked, raising a freshly waxed eyebrow.

"Well," Kendall said, "the way I see it, there's only one way for us to become a boyband, and that's if Gustavo finances it. Which he isn't. So-"

"So you want to ask Kelly to help you _steal _ money from him?" Mama Garcia asked. **(3)**

"No, no! Not at all." Kendall made a 'calm down' motion with his hands. "Our plan is to simply ask Kelly to 'borrow' some money from Gustavo to help us finance everything," he explained.

"You see," James continued, "our problem is that we only have a small window of opportunity before Gryffindork sends Gustavo out to host the second round of auditions. So, if we want to become famous again, we need to put this plan into action NOW."

"How can you be so sure that Kelly will help you?" Mama Knight asked.

"Well, she has a soft spot for Carlos and his puppy-dog eyes. Much like the rest of the population," Logan explained. "The easiest way to make her cave is to sic our flamboyant friend on her." The mothers all nodded (a bit unsettling being that the gesture was simultaneous).

"It makes sense," Helen admitted. The teens all stared.

"Really?" Kendall asked, before awkwardly clearing his throat. "I mean… of course it does! We are awesome after all."

"Isn't this a bit… illegal?" Verity (Georgia's mother) asked.

"Probably," Kendall admitted with a sheepish smile. "But we'll deal with that later!"

"So… what do you say?" Georgia asked the parents, finally speaking up. The mothers all exchanged looks before Mama Knight finally stood up. She stood right in front of Kendall and- even though he stood about 6 inches taller than her- stared down at him.

"You will go along with your plan, but there will be some ground rules," she began. "We don't want _any _phone calls from the cops. You will handle this like mature, responsible people. Get it?"

"Got it," was Kendall's reply.

"Good. Now scat. We've got some flight arrangements to make."

Our 6 teenagers whooped and hollered joyously.

"Thanks, moms! You won't regret it!" Logan called as he and his friends made their way outside.

"I can't believe they're letting us do this," Kendall admitted.

"I know, right? I thought they would call us crazy and tie us up to the radiator in the basement of the Garcia's house!" Taylor exclaimed, all without taking a breath.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Georgia asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"I dunno, but I have a question," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Where's Katie?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I was going to end it here, but that would be too short. So, you get an extended chapter!)**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!<em>

"I am getting SO SICK of this song," Georgia growled. "Change the station."

"No way! I _love _this song!" Carlos exclaimed before he began singing along. "_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad!"_

"You know," Taylor began, twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her index finger subconsciously, "I've never heard you guys sing before." She twists around in her seat to face Kendall, Carlos, Georgia, and James (also managing to knock her elbow against the window to her right).

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Kendall says, scratching the side of his head.

"Let's sing Big Time Rush!" Carlos chirps, bouncing in his seat.

"Stop bouncing! And I can't sing and drive at the same time!" Logan says from the drivers seat of the car. You know, the vehicle he's driving...

"Why not?" James asks, peering around Georgia's shoulders.

"You _know _I'm not good at multi-tasking!" Logan says (whines). An almost awkward silence falls over the car, the only sound being the rolling of the tires and the radio, which was now playing...

_Swag swag swag, on you. Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue. I dunno about me but I know about you._

"This radio station is horrible," Georgia commented, crossing her arms. "_Please _change it, Logie."

"Can't. Driving."

"Ted?"

"IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, I'D NEVER LET YOU GO!"

"You don't even like Justin Bieber!" Georgia exclaims.

"Quit being distracting," Logan orders.

"I like JB if he annoys you," Taylor says in reply to her British friend, ignoring Logan. Georgia groans.

"Are we almost there?" Kendall asks, leaning forward in his seat all the way in the back where he's currently squashed between Carlos and James (who has Georgia on his lap).

"Yes, Ken. Just give it five more minutes," is Logan's response.

"I swear, my grandfather drives faster than this," the blond boy mutters, leaning back in his seat.

"I heard that," Logan tells him.

"Good. You were meant to," Kendall says with a sly smirk. Another bout of silence fell over the car, though it wasn't awkward this time. Until Kendall finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

Everyone, as expected, looked confused.

"Why are you sorry?" Taylor asked.

_Prrrrffft_

"DUDE! Seriously?" Carlos yelped, scooting away from Kendall, who had erupted in a fit of cackles.

"I'm sorry! You guys _know _tomatos make me gassy!" he apologised, still laughing.

"Oh man, it smells like something died back here!" Georgia complained.

"Roll the windows down," James suggested, being that he couldn't do so himself with a girl in his lap. Carlos gagged as the god-awful scent assaulted his nasal passages. Georgia quickly complied and was hit with a sudden gust of wind that sent her hair flying everywhere. Including in James' face.

"I'm so sorry, James!" she said quickly, trying to gather her hair together. Kendall chuckled, causing her to glare at the blond boy.

"It's fine, Georgia," James said, smiling.

"At least it doesn't smell as much anymore," Carlos said. Kendall smiled sheepishly.

"We're here!" Logan announced, parking the car. Kendall cheered. As soon as Carlos opened his door, he pushed the Latino out before hopping out after him.

"That was quite possibly the longest drive of my life," Kendall said seriously.

"Nuh-uh," Logan argued. "Remember that time when-"

"No," Kendall cut him off. Logan chuckled, walking up to him and whispering in his ear.

"I do..."

"No you don't."

"Yup, I do."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Nope."

"Yu-"

"Okay," James said loudly, cutting their arguement short. "Enough with the flirt fest. Let's just pick up Katie and head back to Kendall's house."

"Whaaaat?" Kendall asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We weren't... _flirting_," Logan told the pretty boy.

"Of _course_ not. What was I thinking?" James said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Kendall and Logan both blushed, glancing at eachother before quickly looking away. Kendall cleared his throat.

"Let's, ah, go get Katie!" he said with fake enthusiasm. Carlos smiled happily before turning and running through the playground.

"KAAAATIEEE!"

"We have to run after him, don't we?" Taylor asked.

"Yep," her four remaining friends chorused.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so... I suck at ending these things. Sorry. But I tried to make it longer for you guys! I failed, though. I can never write long chapters for some reason! It's never worked. Again, I apologise for this. What'd ya think? I always try to toss some humor in these things. Epic win or fail? Why don't you review and tell me? :P<strong>

**(1) Big Time Strike!**

**(2) Shout out to Poor Paul! Watch it, bitches.**

**(3) Who remembers Mama Garcia's first name? I don't!**


	9. Injuries, Screwing, and Teen Drama

**Okay, I'm not at all proud of this. In fact, I think it's horrible. But I guess it's up to you guys to judge. So… feel free to judge. Ask questions. Request. Anything. Seriously, it'll make my life 100 times easier if you request something to happen in the story. Want an awkward Kogan moment? I'll do it! You want Georgia to- wait, if I say that, it'll give away what happens later. Guess you'll have to read to see what I'm talking about! **

* * *

><p>"Oww! Be careful with that, Logie!" Taylor hisses. She's currently sitting atop the bathroom counter of the Knight's house while Logan stands in front of her. A first-aid kit sits on the toilet (which has the lid down) while he tends to the blonde girl's wound.<p>

"Sorry, Ted."

"How'd you bust your knee open like that anyways?" a voice asks from the doorway.

"James, go downstairs with Carlos," Logan deadpans. "Do you _want _a repeat of the Camorelli incident of '07?"

"Fiiiine." The sound of footsteps stomping down the stairs can be heard as Logan continues to clean up his friend's wound.

"How _did _you bust you knee open?" Logan asks, curious.

"While we were walking up the steps to the front door, I fell and hit my knee on the concrete," she tells him.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, no kidding." There's silence in the bathroom after that. Taylor watches as her smart friend puts down his small bottle of alcohol and picks up a roll of gauze. She sighs as she surveys the room boredly before her eyes once again fall on Logan. "You like Kendall," she suddenly blurts. Logan stiffens noticeably at the words.

"_No_." It comes out harsher than necessary, but Taylor doesn't let it faze her.

"Yes, you do. And he likes you back, but neither of you will do a damned thing about it. Why?"

"Because neither of us can be gay!" Logan says louder than he intends. His eyes flick to the door, his eyebrows knitting together before flashing back to Taylor. Or her knee at least. He finishes bandaging it quickly before stepping back. "Done. You can go now," he says. His voice holds no emotion, but Taylor knows him enough to know he's putting up a front.

"Don't think this conversation is over," she warns, jumping down from the counter.

"It _is _over."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" Kendall calls from the loveseat as he watches Logan and Taylor walk down the stairs. He immediately senses something off about them, but quickly brushes it off. If they wanted to talk about it, then they would. "What took you so long?" the blond boy asks. "You missed the beginning of the Wilds versus Ducks game!"<p>

"Sorry," Logan says, sitting beside Kendall, who wraps his arm around him casually. "I just had trouble getting Ted's bandage to stick."

"Yup…" Taylor trails off awkwardly.

Kendall sees through them immediately, but decides not to question it. "Glad you got it to work. Do you need any pain killers, Ted?"

"Nah, I'm good. Logie bear used that boo-boo spray and made it alllll better," she says with a childish grin. She's still standing. Carlos takes notice of this and motions her over. "There's no room," Taylor says.

"Lay across our laps?" Georgia suggests kindly. Taylor smiles appreciatively and quickly lays down, happy to get off her wounded leg. Her feet end up in James' lap, her waist in Georgia's, and finally her head in Carlos' lap. The Latino smiles down at her, which she returns gratefully. Suddenly, Kendall's loud cheers fill the room.

"YES! FIRST POINT TO THE WILD!"

Taylor laughs. "You're such a dork, Kenny."

"Shush. I am 160 pounds of pure awesomeness."

"Keep telling yourself that, big guy," Logan says, patting his back awkwardly.

"Screw you."

_Yeah, I wish._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're packing again!" Katie exclaims happily. She stands in the middle of her bedroom, surveying the purple walls and white furniture that filled it.<p>

"I can't believe you're making _me_ pack for _you_," Kendall replies with a huff. Katie rolls her eyes.

"We had a bet and you lost. Now you have to pay the price."

"I was seriously convinced that the Wilds would win that game!"

"Well, that's what you get for having faith in this frozen tundra of a state," Katie shoots back, smug.

"Hey, don't act like you don't love the snow!" Kendall exclaims.

"And who _doesn't_ love the snot icicles that stick to your face during the cold months?" Katie replies sarcastically.

"Well, maybe that's not so glamorous. But what about when we get to drive the Zamboni over the lake when it freezes over? You _love _that!" Kendall points out.

"Are you trying to convince me to stay here and not go to LA with you?" Katie asks.

"No, not at all!" Kendall assures. "I'm just saying, there's a lot to love about Minnesota."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna miss our house, but 2J was sweeeet!"

Just then, Mrs. Knight peeps into the room. "Are you two almost ready to go yet? We need to get going if we want to make it to the airport in time."

"Yeah, mom. I'm almost done packing," Katie says.

"You mean _I'm _almost done packing for you," Kendall corrects.

"Details…" Katie waves him off, earning an eye roll from her big brother.

Kendall zips up Katie's duffel before throwing the strap over his shoulder. "Done!" he announces.

"Great, now let's get going. We still need to pick everyone up." Mrs. Knight says.

"I can't believe it! This _has _to be a dream. No one pinch me," Katie says happily. Kendall goes to pinch her, resulting in his hand being swatted away. Mrs. Knight makes a move to leave, before coming back and giving Kendall a weird look.

"Why are you still in your PJ's?" she asks.

"Oh, we're all going to wear PJ's to the airport. It'll be comfier."

"Okay then…"

* * *

><p>"PJ dance party!" Taylor cheers as she climbs into the Knight's family van.<p>

"I don't think we can really dance in here," Kendall says from the passenger seat with a smirk.

"Don't cramp my style, Ken."

"Cramp your style? I haven't heard that since the 80's," Mrs. Knight says with a smile. Kendall cackles.

"Heh heh. You sound like the Wicked Witch of the West when you laugh, Ken," Carlos says, giggling. Kendall immediately stops laughing and turns to glare at the Latino.

"At least I don't smell like a freaking corndog all day," he shoots back.

"AT LEAST I HAVE NORMAL EYEBROWS!" Carlos yells. **(1)**

"Dude, you did not just go there," Kendall growls.

"I did," Carlos says with a grin.

"When we get out of this van," Kendall begins calmly, "I am going to kill you."

"We're here!" Mama Knight announces, parking the van. Carlos takes his time getting out while everyone else rushes out. James suddenly turns to Taylor, raising his eyebrows.

"Taylor, how the frack are you not freezing your ass off right now?" he asks, gesturing to her shorts and cut-off blouse.

"I'm too hot for Minnesota weather. Duh. Mini-sodie can't touch _this_." The blonde says, before trying to bust out her moves. Georgia snickers before restraining her weird friend.

"Don't hurt yourself, Ted," the British girl says, pinning the girl's arms behind her back.

"You're just jealous that you can't get under my umbrella."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Kendall suddenly yells before tackling Carlos. The Latino remains unfazed, rolling over so he's on top of the blond boy.

"NOT BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS I COULD WEAR YOU AS A SHOE!" Now, people are starting to give them weird looks and Mama Knight is shaking her head and mumbling something about an aspirin.

"James, separate them," Logan orders, pushing the tall boy closer to the two tussling friends.

"Uh, no way I'm getting into _that_," he responds, shaking his head and Logan sighs because, really. It's always him that has to save his friends from killing each other. But he's used to it, so he sighs again.

"Fine, I guess I'll just commit suicide now. See ya in hell," he says before throwing himself into the dust cloud of flailing limbs and black eyes.

"_Let go of me, Carlos_!" Kendall yells, as the cloud of dust grows bigger when he struggles to get out of his friends grasp. James, Georgia, Taylor, and Katie simultaneously tilt their heads to the side.

"I thought that only happened in cartoons," Katie says as weird sound effects are emitted from the dust cloud. She's pretty sure she heard a wailing cat somewhere in the mix, and she knows for sure that there are no cats near the airport.

"Me too," James, Georgia, and Taylor chorus together. Suddenly, there's a shout from the cloud before Carlos and Kendall are tossed out by an angry looking Logan.

"Why can't you two be normal, civil people with fully functional brains for once?!" he yells, waving his arms back and forth angrily.

"Uhh…" the two guilty boys say dumbly.

"If this happens again, I will happily castrate you and sell your manly parts on eBay," Logan warns. Kendall feels his eye twitch in fear and Carlos lets out a startled yelp, his hands reaching down to protect his manhood.

"You wouldn't," Carlos whispers threateningly, narrowing his eyes.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Logan asks, quirking an eyebrow at his eccentric friend. Carlos shakes his head fervently. "That's what I thought. Now let's get into the goddamn airplane before it takes off without us."

Mama Knight nods in agreement because she knows if they don't, bad stuff might happen. After all, everyone's on edge over the fact that this plan might not even work. They all file into the airport and have their bags checked quickly.

Unfortunately, their run (jog) does not go as smoothly as hoped. Even though it's pretty early in the morning, the airport is fucking _crowded_. If you asked Kendall how crowded it was, he'd say in a cheap imitation of Logan's old Texan accent, "More crowded than a can of sardines". People were being shoved from pillar to post as everyone rushed around to do whatever they needed to do.

They had almost reached the sitting area to wait for their plane to begin boarding when someone running by with a rolling suitcase tripped Georgia, causing her to lose her footing and fall.

Right into James.

The pretty boy immediately caught the British girl before she hit the floor. She looked up at him with a sheepish smile and whispered a shy "Sorry".

"Don't be," James replied, smiling. Georgia was waiting for him to let go since everyone was waiting and their friends were watching, but he didn't. In fact, he did the exact opposite. Pulling the girl closer, James leaned in carefully before gently kissing her. He had no idea what the hell possessed him to do so, but he wasn't questioning it. It took Georgia a second to realize what was happening before she responded, kissing James back.

"Well," Carlos said, dropping his bag. "There's only one thing left for me to do."

"What's that?" Kendall asked, taking his eyes off of the kissing couple to look at his energetic friend.

"This," Carlos answered. He suddenly grabbed Taylor (gently, of course), dipping her just like they do in the movies before kissing her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. It took her a moment to take in what was going on before she allowed herself to close her eyes and revel in the fact that her long-time crush was finally kissing her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer as they continued kissing until-

_Thud!_

"Uhh, oops," Taylor said sheepishly, looking up at Carlos, who was now on top of her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you down with me like that."

"It's fine, Ted," Carlos said, gently kissing her nose. Taylor let out a happy sigh.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting you to do that."

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"Aww..!" Kendall and Logan cooed.

"Well, four of our friends are now dating within our little realm," Kendall announced. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Teenagers…" the young girl mumbled.

"Don't worry," James began, finally pulling away from Georgia. "One day you'll be just as love-sick as us."

"Pshh, yeah right. And Kendall has a normal nose," Katie shot back sarcastically.

"Hey!" Kendall exclaimed, his hand shooting up to cover his nose self-consciously.

"Okay, enough teen drama!" Mama Knight declared. "Let's just sit down and wait for the fli-"

"_Flight 231 to Los Angeles, California is now boarding._"

"Here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I was originally going to have Carlos shout "AT LEAST I WEAR PANTS!" but then I decided that sounded stupid and made Kendall sound like a pervy nudist.<strong>

**Wow, this was seriously worse than I thought. Anywhoo, what do you think? Review! Request shit! Blow my reviews skyward! I don't give two shits what you say, just say it! Speak in foreign language if you want! I don't care, I'll still be happy!**

**If you review, a giant corndog will appear on your doorstep.**

**PS- If there are any mistakes, please let me know. **


	10. Flashbacks, Confessions, and Seatbelts

**Yes, yes. I am alive! This chapter is a bit shorter than I'd like it to be, but I suck at airplane scenes. You'll live.  
>Oh, and guess what! There's a flashback scene! Aren't you excited? I know I am! Oh, and this chapter centers more around Kendall and Logan, so there will be no James, Carlos, Mama Knight, or Georgia mentioned here today. Sowwy, I just couldn't find a way to write them in without making it sound stupid or awkward.<br>Have fun reading this giant piece of shit!**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Logan asks. They have just boarded the plane and Taylor has taken the seat beside him, meaning Kendall is going to sit nowhere near him. Logan has to stop himself from pouting as Taylor struggles to load her carry on into the overhead compartment.<p>

"You and I have to talk, Logie," Taylor says, jumping up and trying to push her bag in. Logan rolls his eyes and reaches up, easily loading the bag in before shutting the compartment door.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"You know what, Logie. Don't freaking play dumb with me." The funny thing is, Logan isn't playing dumb. Of course, he doesn't want to admit this, so he settles for stalling.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your new _boyfriend_?" he asks. He doesn't mean to make the word sound bitter, he really doesn't. It just slips out that way.

"You see, _this _is what we need to talk about! And Carlos has James and corndogs to keep him company," Taylor says, pushing Logan into the aisle when a couple with a baby tries to pass them. Both teens quickly take their seats and Taylor adjusts her position slightly so she's facing Logan. Sort of.

"I'm still confused as to what the hell you're going on about," Logan admits.

"Ugh, boys are so freaking _clueless_," Taylor moans dramatically.

"Sorry, Ted. Unlike women, men are not telepathic."

"We're not telepathetic-"

"Pathic."

"Whatever. We're not telepathic. We are insightful and we actually notice things. What I'm 'going on about' is your giant-ass crush on Kendall!"

"Shh, not so loud! Walls have ears," Logan scolds, covering his clumsy friend's mouth with his hand. Taylor licks his hand, causing the smart boy to yank his hand back to wipe it on Taylor's arm while muttering "Eww! So gross, germs," under his breath.

"Look, Logan. It's so _painfully _obvious that you like Kendall. Like, like-like. And it is also painfully obvious that he likes you, too. Like, like-likes. So, why don't either of you say or do anything about it?!" Taylor exclaims, waving his hands back and forth the best she can while in such close proximity with her genius friend.

"Taylor, I'm about to tell you something that I promised to _never _speak of and if you ever repeat this to anyone, I will gladly behead you," Logan warned.

"I won't speak of it! Cross my heart and hope to die," Taylor promised.

"Okay, we were in 6th grade. It was before we met you and Georgia…"

**Flashback:**

"_Oh, little Logie. Always so pessimistic," Kendall cooed to his smart friend. _

"_So afraid of everything!" Carlos added, slapping his helmet on before giving it his two lucky taps. Logan rolled his eyes._

"_I am not pessimistic, nor am I _afraid_," he began, giving Carlos a pointed look."I am just more cautious. Something you three could learn about."_

"_We are _so_ cautious!"James cried. "Why don't you want to do this with us, Logie?"_

"_I thought you loved us!" Kendall yelled dramatically, engulfing his friend in a bear hug. Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose._

"_I am _not _going to help you vandalize the principal's office!"_

"_Then why are you coming with us?" James and Carlos asked simultaneously, smug looks on their faces._

"_That way if one of you beats the crap out of the other, I can reset the bones," the short brunet replied, snarky. _

"_Nobody is going to break any bones!" Kendall said in an official manner that left no room for disagreement. "There may be suspension at risk, but it's highly unlikely."_

"_Logan's extended vocabulary is rubbing off on you, man," Carlos said. Kendall's eyes widened._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Kendall yelled, poking the side of Logan's face. He quickly slapped Kendall's hand away._

"_Dude, why are you so moody?" James asked._

"_I am not moody," Logan snapped._

"_See? That right there is moody. Do we need to get you some Midol or something, bro?" James teased. _

"_I hate you all."_

"_You don't mean that, Logie," Kendall said with a cute pout. Logan quickly looked away, eyes widening._

Did I just call my friend cute? _he thought. Shaking his head, he turned back to his friends and rolled his eyes. _

"_Maybe I do not mean it entirely, but I am 100% sure that you three will be the cause of my early demise," Logan said._

"_In normal words, Loges," Carlos requested._

"_One day, you will kill me," the smart boy reiterated. _

"_Aww, don't be like that, Logie bear! We love you!" Kendall exclaimed happily._

"_Yeah yeah, whatever. Are you _sure_ Principal Jennings won't be in there?"_

"_Positive."_

* * *

><p>"<em>What the frack happened to 'Oh yeah, he's not gonna be there. Blah blah BLAH!'?" Logan cried, panicking. <em>

"_I didn't think he'd come back so soon! And I also didn't think James and Carlos would leave us for dead like that!" Kendall said defensively. _

"_Well guess what? It happened and now James and Carlos are probably more than halfway home and –oh my god! I am going to be in _so _much trouble!" Logan wheezed. _

_Kendall immediately sensed the panic attack that was going to be hitting his friend in about a minute if he didn't do anything to prevent it. Kendall grabbed the smart boy's hand quickly and began stroking circles into it with his thumb while mumbling kind words, trying to calm Logan down. When that didn't work and the smart boy continued hyperventilating, he moved his hands to the boy's temples, massaging them gently with his fingertips. _

"_Shh, shh, calm down. You'll be okay, okay?" he whispered soothingly. Logan slowly nodded, looking up to meet Kendall's eyes. Those green eyes._

"…and before I knew what I was doing," Logan continues telling in a rushed whisper, "we were kissing and then we promised that there would be no repeat and we never spoke of it again," he finishes.

"Wow…" Taylor mumbles, wide-eyed. "I definitely did _not _know or expect that, although I can't say I'm surprised."

"What do you mean you're not surprised?"

"Well, you and Kendall have always been seriously close. It makes sense that you two would do something like that. Stealing each other's first kiss and all." Logan can only sigh and shake his head as Taylor says this. He shrugs and mumbles something under his breath and all Taylor can say is "I'm right and I'll prove it."

Then the seatbelt light comes on as the captain announces their take-off.

"Better buckle up."

* * *

><p><strong>With Kendall<strong>

"Why are you pouting?" Katie asks, looking at her brother curiously.

"I'm not pouting," Kendall says defensively as he helps his little sister load her carry-on into the overhead compartment. He slams it shut to make sure it clicks before turning to his baby sister, who looks a little bit too smug for his tastes. "What?"

"You're all pouty because Logan's sitting with Taylor." She definitely doesn't ask it. Her tones leaves no room for debate.

"…Maybe."

"AHA! So you admit you have a crush on him!"

"_Whaaaaat_? I don't… have a crush… on Logan." He doesn't mean to sound unsure, but Katie still hears it and smirks.

"Yeah you do." Just then, the captain announces take-off and orders everyone to put their seatbelts on and Kendall jumps at the chance to change the subject.

"Better buckle up."

* * *

><p>"Kendaaaall…" a voice singsongs. "Kendalllll… <em>Kendallllll…<em>" Pause"KENDALL, WAKE UP!"

"GAH! What?" Kendall yelps as he bolts upright in his seat just to come face-to-face with Katie.

"You fell asleep and now we're in LA and you need to wake up already!" Katie exclaims. "Your giant face was starting to numb my shoulder."

"I'm up, I'm up! Sorry about your shoulder."

"No prob," Katie says with a shrug. "I fell asleep too. Now buckle up because we are 'beginning our descent' into California." Kendall nods before buckling his seatbelt and watching Katie do the same. And then the decent began.

Hello, California!

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. That happened. Logan and Kendall kissed when they were eleven and then never spoke of it again. Logan had a flashback freak-out and Kendall almost confessed that he still likes Logan. Can you say 'LACK OF DRAMA'? I can.<strong>

**LACK OF DRAMA**

**I am lame.**

**Reviews make me happier than Christopher Columbus with a speedboat! Or a bodybuilder directing traffic. Or… an author getting kind reviews. Something like that.**


	11. Motels, Satan, and Ted Sandwiches?

**Okay, I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update this. It's just that things have been so stressful lately with my family. My grandfather was just diagnosed with dementia, my grandmother just had a mastectomy, my aunt might have some sort of stomach cancer, and my great aunt just had part of her foot amputated. Not to mention I got sick and I was staying away from the computer for a bit while I took care of my mom, whose left arm is out of commission since she injured her rotator cuff. Life sucks.**

**Anyways, enough of my problems! Read this story and then maybe leave a review?**

**Warning: Teens wearing PJ's, motels inhabited by Satan, and adorableness.**

* * *

><p>Georgia is almost sure she can hear Kendall and Logan pouting in the airplane. She watches as Katie steals Kendall and Taylor steals Logan and Georgia immediately senses that the two girls had this planned out all along. Well, whatever that plan is, she hopes it works. Those two need to get together already so the rest of the world can breathe! Georgia takes her seat next to Mama Knight on the airplane, who is also watching the two love-struck teens get dragged away from their better halves.<p>

"You see it too, right?" the mother asks, tearing her gaze away from Kogan to look at Georgia.

"I think everyone sees it, Mama Knight," Georgia says with an amused smile.

"Everyone but the two who need to stop delaying and kiss already." Georgia laughs at Mrs. Knight's words, but nods.

"They do, don't they? I can't believe they don't see how oh-so painfully obvious it is!" the British girl exclaims, astonished. Mrs. Knight nods.

"Those two really are a mystery. I mean, I know Kendall would never admit to me that he likes Logan, but I don't think he's even admitted it to himself yet."

"Well, Kendall can be stubborn when he wants to be," Georgia reminds her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And Logan can be very oblivious and indecisive," she adds.

"All valid points, but this just crosses the line from oblivious to down-right blind," Mama Knight says, watching as Logan continues talking to Taylor while sneaking glances at a certain blond boy across the room (plane).

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I just hope that whatever Taylor and Katie have planned works."

"You noticed that, too!" Georgia giggles. Mrs. Knight joins in the laughter happily.

"I'm surprised the boys didn't," she says with a laugh.

"Well, they are boys," Georgia points out as a comfortable silence falls over them. It's after the captain announces takeoff that Mrs. Knight speaks again.

"You know, you and James were almost as bad as Kendall and Logan are," she says with a kind smile. Georgia raises an eyebrow in question.

"Really?"

Mrs. Knight chuckles, nodding. "As were Carlos and Taylor. Once I overheard Kendall talking on the phone with Logan and they were trying to make a plan to get you guys together."

"_Really_? I didn't know that…"

"Yeah, ever since the boys first met you and Taylor. They'd stay up all night, planning ways to get you together."

"Aww, that's just adorable! I can imagine it right now," Georgia says, giggling when the image of Kendall and Logan plotting together pops up in her head. "They're such dorks." Mama Knight laughs, nodding in agreement.

"It was quite a sight. They would bicker like an old married couple when they disagreed on something."

"Now if only we could get them to see it…"

* * *

><p>When the plane lands and the captain orders everyone out, the clan is the last out. Everyone is tired and achy and Carlos is pretty sure he's lost all feeling in… well, everything. Taylor's clothes feel like they're sticking to her and Kendall's hair looks like it's defying gravity. James looks like he just walked off the set of a photoshoot.<p>

"How do you do it, James?" Katie asks, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"Cuda. Lots and lots of Cuda…" the pretty boy mumbles tiredly. Hey, just because he looks perfect doesn't mean he doesn't feel like a zombie.

"And probably some make-up too," Kendall adds playfully. James looks around to make sure no one outside of the group has heard the jab at his manhood before shoving his blond friend. Kendall trips, but manages to regain his balance and Logan has to step in before things get ugly.

"Don't you dare retaliate," the smart boy warns his long time crush, pulling him away from James. Kendall pouts, suddenly all innocence and playfulness.

"But Looogie!" he whines, giving the brunet the best of his puppy dog eyes. "He's being mean to me." Logan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose (something Kendall knows he only does when he's fed up with something).

"James, apologize."

"But he insulted my awesome looks and manliness!"

"Then you will both apologize!" Logan snaps, glaring at the two young men menacingly.

"I'm sorry…" they both mumble simultaneously.

"Now hug," the raven haired boy orders.

"No way!" Kendall exclaims. There's no way he's going to hug a fellow male like this. IN PUBLIC. Unlike some people (_cough_James_cough_), he actually has a sense of dignity and he refuses to degrade it by hugging his pretty friend.

"This is a complete outrage!" James adds in agreement.

"Boys are so stupid…" Georgia mumbles tiredly, running her hands over her face. Taylor grabs her friend's hands, muttering something about ruining her make-up.

"Children, children!" Mama Knight calls, getting everyone's attention. "I'm going to pick up the rental car and drive it around front and you kids will behave yourselves. Got it?"

"Got it," everyone murmurs. She nods.

"Good. Now go. We'll rendezvous out front." Everyone scampers off after that and Kendall falls into step with Logan.

"Get any shut-eye on the plane?" he asks the older boy, casually throwing an arm around his shoulders as he does so.

"Not really. Taylor wouldn't shut up and I had to listen to her yabber on the whole time."

"Ick," Kendall says, wrinkling his nose cutely. Logan can't help but smile.

"I'm just happy to be back on solid ground" he tells the blond, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Kendall grins.

"Same here, buddy. By the way, do you feel like people are staring, too?" he asks. Logan nods.

"Yes, but it's probably because they see a group of teenagers walking around an airport in their PJ's."

"But I'm pretty sure that dude over there just took a picture of us." Kendall says, flipping the guy off as they walk by. Logan's eyes widen.

"Dude! Let the people stare!"

"I'm not photogenic, so I don't wait my picture taken." Kendall says, pouting.

"If we do by any chance become famous, you're going to have the paparazzi up your ass. What'll you do then?"

"Nothing anyone can prove."

"I often wonder why the hell I'm still friends with you." Logan shakes his head, giving the boy a fond smile. "And you a _very _photogenic, Kendall," he adds with a wink.

"Is that so?" Kendall asks, raising an eyebrow at the shorter boy. Logan smiles, biting his lip and nodding. "I could say the same for you, Logie bear." Logan chuckled.

"Thanks, Ken."

* * *

><p>"This is where we're staying?" Kendall asks, wrinkling his nose in distaste.<p>

"Well, we're a bit short on money, Kendall. All we could afford was this motel. It's only charging us $175 a week and it's the best we could do under the circumstances." Mrs. Knight explains.

"Well, that's fine!" James announces. "If making our dream come true means staying in a motel for a few days, then so be it."

"Ick…" Georgia mumbles, looking around the room from their position at the door. There's a small kitchenette to their right, with a tiny table and a window facing the front. Then to the left are the two beds.

"Wait, how are all eight of us gonna fit on those two _cots_?" Katie asks, raising an eyebrow in question (not unlike Kendall).

"Well, they're Queen-sized beds, so three people could squeeze on each, but that leaves two people on the floor," Logan says, deciding to drop his bags because frankly, he's starting to lose circulation in his arm and shoulder.

"Okay," Taylor says. "So me, Georgia, and Mama Knight can sleep on one and Carlos, Katie, and James could take the other."

"Wait, why do me and Logan-"

"Logan and I," Logan corrects

"- have to sleep on the floor?" Kendall asks, completely oblivious to the fact that 75 percent of the people in the room are smirking.

"Because we have dibs!" Carlos declares, charging one of the beds. Before anyone can stop him, he's airborne. The energetic Latino lands on the bed with a loud _Smack!_ before all of the legs give out and the mattresses hit the floor. "Whoops…" Carlos says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"This place is shit," Kendall groans, kicking at the wall with the toe of his shoe.

"I call the bed that's still standing!" Taylor yelled, dumping her bags on it. Apparently, this was still too much weight because the legs gave out on the bed and the mattresses fall to the floor.

"Maybe the floor will be better?" Logan offers and Kendall nods.

"I hope so."

"Is that a picture of Satan?" Georgia asks, pointing to one of the frames on the wall across from the beds. Mama Knight goes to inspect and Logan sees Kendall throw his head back in frustration.

"Yup, that's Satan," Mama Knight announces, taking down the picture only to reveal a gaping hole in the wall. Kendall groans.

"Okay, okay, so the situation isn't _ideal_," James begins, "but we can work it out!" He makes his way to the wall, inspecting the hole. "Yeah, that's a pipe," he says, pointing to the pipe.

"Really? I wanna see!" Carlos exclaims, jumping over. Logan walks over too, looking at the pipe. Carlos then trips over one of Taylor's bags and Kendall sees the pipe shudder in the wall.

Carlos looks sheepish, but he dusts himself off and peers into the hole. "I'm surprised the pipe didn't burst," he says. Just then, something gives and suddenly the boys are being sprayed with water.

"The pipe just burst," James deadpans.

"Yup," Kendall says and Logan nods.

"I'll call maintenance," Taylor says, picking up the room's landline.

2 hours later the pipe is plastered shut, the hole is left open, and Satan is hanged on the wall.

* * *

><p>"Woah, is that the Hollywood sign? It looks amazing!" Georgia exclaims. The gang is packed up in Mama Knight's rental van, touring around LA.<p>

"Does it light up at night?" Taylor asks. Kendall shakes his head.

"Actually, no. There are some neighborhoods really close to the sign so they don't light it up. But sometimes the lights from the Griffith Observatory go on and it looks like the Hollywood sign is glowing," Logan tells her.

"Aww, major bummer!" Taylor says and Kendall laughs.

"You'll live, Ted," he teases and Taylor smacks his arm.

"Where are we going next?" James asks. Mama Knight shrugs.

"The Walk of Fame maybe?" she offers. The van is filled with the cheers of children and Mama Knight laughs, shaking her head.

"WOO! Walk of Fame!" Taylor cheers.

"WOO HOO!" Carlos yells at the top of his lungs. Soon enough, the whole van is filled with the Woo's of everyone, including Mama Knight.

* * *

><p>"Look! Michael Jackson!" James exclaims, taking a picture of the star.<p>

"I found Jennifer Aniston," Logan yells.

"Hey, there's Queen Latifa!" Kendall calls. Taylor runs up behind him, slapping him on the butt hard. She giggles when Kendall turns around, searching for the perpetrator. "Ted, you really take the term 'pain in the ass' to the next level," he says. He sees a middle-aged couple watching him and his blonde friend.

"I know," Taylor says. Kendall smirks and her eyes widen because she's no stranger to Kendall's revenge tactics.

"Payback's a bitch," he whispers, just loud enough for only her to hear. As if he's read Kendall's mind, James suddenly appears behind Taylor, an evil smirk on his face. "NOW!" Kendall orders, James knocks the girl over, catching her arms while Kendall grabs her feet so she hangs between the two teen boys. She can't stop giggling and neither can they. They swing the petite girl back and forth and she starts to squeal as Carlos and Logan join in, pushing her back and forth. Katie and Georgia can't stop laughing as Carlos and Logan begin ticking her and Mama Knight is shaking her head as she watches.

James and Kendall set her on her back gently, but before she can move Kendall is straddling her and tickling her. Taylor is gasping and hiccupping and out of oxygen. He pauses his movements and allows the poor girl to catch her breath. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asks teasingly.

"Yes, yes! I promise," she chokes out and Kendall stands, helping her up. Taylor dusts herself off and James hugs the girl from behind, lifting her off the ground.

"We love you, Ted!" he says dramatically, waving her body back and forth before setting her down.

"Aww, I love you guys too!" she says, jumping on Logan's back. Georgia beams at them.

"Ted sandwich!" the taller girl announces and everyone gathers around the blonde girl. Katie decides to join in, hopping on her big brother's back. Even Mama Knight joins in, all smiles.

"We're so full of love!" Carlos exclaims happily. Taylor nods in agreement, resting her head on Logan's shoulder.

"Don't you just _love_ love?" Taylor asks and all the boys jump back as if they've been electrocuted. "What?"

"This just got a bit girly for us," James says and Kendall nods in agreement.

Georgia rolls her eyes. "Boys-"

"-are stupid. We know," the boys chorus. Georgia shakes her head but shrugs. James pulls out a camera and takes a picture of something.

"What'd you just take a picture of?" Carlos asks. James simply points. Carlos' face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning before taking off. "Ooh, corndog stand!"

Yeah, boys are pretty stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sucky chapter. I was rushing this one out, so sorry it wasn't my best. I promise that a lot more will happen during the next chap. <strong>

**Oh and guys, I was thinking of going on a small hiatus until everything is figured out over here. There's just a lot going on, not to mention the stress of school being added on.**

**Reviews make me happy, though!**


	12. Ice Cream, Tree Hats, and Ideas

**Hey guys! Well, I told you I was going on hiatus… but I couldn't stay away! So I wrote this chapter :P It's not as long as the other ones, but I guess it'll suffice for now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So when are we gonna get down to business?" Ted asks, licking her ice cream cone. Mama Knight has treated them to dessert and they were currently seated inside of the old fashioned ice cream parlor. They're in one of those U shaped booths and everyone is squished together.<p>

"Probably tomorrow," Kendall answers. "I mean, it's only our first day back in LA."

Logan nods in agreement. "We can get some rest back at the motel and then tomorrow we can go to Rocque Records."

"What's Rocque Records like anyways?" Georgia asks, sticking her spoon into her cup of ice cream before putting it in her mouth.

"It's pretty nice inside," Carlos says. "Lots of guitars and such."

"And boy band posters," James adds.

"What about the Palmwoods?" Taylor asks.

"I _love _the Palmwoods," Katie tells her.

"You should see the pool," Logan says. Mama Knight chuckles.

"When the boys heard about the pool, the immediately took off on me. Kelly and I were left alone with all the bags," she says. Kendall looks sheepish.

"Sorry, mom."

"It's okay, sweetheart."

"Oh, and there's the Jennifer's!" Carlos adds enthusiastically.

"Carlos, the girls aren't interested in hearing about the Jennifer's," Logan says.

"Who are the Jennifer's?" Georgia asks.

"HA!" Carlos laughs loudly right in Logan's face before turning back to Georgia. "The Jennifer's are a group of three girls-"

"-of the same name," James adds.

"-who sing, dance, and act," Carlos finishes.

"And they're kinda bitchy," Kendall says and Logan nods in agreement.

"They totally dissed us when we first got there," James says.

"And they dumped pink smoothies on us," Logan adds.

"That's so mean!" Taylor exclaims.

"Yeah…" the four boys chorus.

"Is that all?" Georgia asks.

"Well, the rest you'll have to see for yourself," Kendall says with a smirk and Taylor smiles.

"I can't wait until you guys are famous!" she exclaims, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Fame, fortune, tight pants… what else could you ask for?" James sighs happily.

"Looser pants maybe?" Logan jokes.

"Amen to that!" Carlos says, holding his ice cream cone towards the smart boy. Logan chuckles, but knocks his cone against Carlos'.

"Cheers!" they chorus.

"So… what next?" James asks.

"I guess we go back to the motel and get some rest?" Katie suggests and everyone shrugs.

"To the dwelling of Satan!" Kendall announces loudly, getting the attention of the cashier (who looks thoroughly creeped out).

"To the dwelling of Satan!" everyone else choruses as they march outside, dumping their now-empty cones on the way.

* * *

><p>"But I want that comforter!"<p>

"No way, it's fucking _mine_!"

"I called dibs and according to the Rule of Dibs, that blanket is mine."

"Guys!" Katie shouts, getting the two bickering boys' attention.

"What?"

"Just share it," she says with a shrug.

"_Share _it?"

"Yeah. I mean, you and Logan are already sharing the floor. Why not a blanket that is obviously big enough to cover you both?"

Kendall and Logan share a look and Kendall shrugs. "I… guess that's alright," Logan mumbles and Kendall nods.

"Okay. Thanks, Katie-kat," the blond says with a smile.

"Sure. Now let me sleep!"

Logan chuckles at the girl before he begins spreading the comforter out over their makeshift bed made out of extra pillows and blankets that they had gotten from housekeeping. He lays down, testing the bed out.

"How's it feel?" Kendall asks, making sure to keep his voice down so he doesn't wake anyone up. Logan gives him a thumbs up and gestures for Kendall to join him. The blond slides under the covers beside Logan and smiles.

"Not bad, right?" Logan whispers and Kendall nods.

"It's actually pretty comfy," Kendall replies, snuggling under the blanket.

"Well… g'night, Ken."

"Night, Logie."

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey, let's get nakey!" someone shouts and Logan groans because <em>Dammit, can't you just let me sleep?!<em>

"Wait, lemme get a picture of this," someone else whispers and Logan elects to ignore it because, again, he wants to fucking sleep so leave him the fuck alone. He hears Kendall let out a sleepy groan too and then he realizes that his arms are wrapped around Kendall and the blonds face is pressed against his neck and they look like they're hugging each other. Oh well, they've slept like this before. No big deal.

"Aww, they're so adorable!" a female voice coos and Logan snaps, grabbing the comforter and covering his (and Kendall's) head with it. There. Now the light can't bother him and hopefully this comforter is also soundproof because he _really _wants to sleep and apparently Kendall does too because the boy pulls himself closer to his brunet friend and they're practically engulfing one another in sleepy hugs. But Kendall is warm like a newborn baby and smells like when you go for a hike in the forest and everything is covered in snow and Logan is almost asleep again when someone jumps on top of him and Kendall.

"Guys, wake up!" the person yells and Kendall shoves whoever it is off of him and they land with a thud. Both him and Logan finally sit up, the blanket falling onto their laps.

"Ugh, why do you want us up at-" Logan glances at the clock "-6 AM?" he asks, looking over to see that the person who had jumped on them was Carlos.

"Because," Mama Knight says, coming out of the bathroom with some sort of makeup tool in her hand, "we need to be at Rocque Records early to meet Gustavo at the gates."

"Why do we need to meet him at the gates?" Kendall asks, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Because there's no guarantee he'll let us in past the gates if we don't beat him there. Now stop asking questions and go get ready to leave," Mama Knight orders. Both of the drowsy boys heave themselves up from the ground, stretching and yawning simultaneously.

Time to really put this plan into action!

…after they get some coffee.

* * *

><p>"Look, there he is!" Kendall whispers loudly. Logan quickly shushes him.<p>

"Well, let's go out there!" Georgia says, nodding towards the heavyset man heading towards the gates that closed off entry to Rocque Records.

"Not without these," the four boys chorus, somehow conjuring up six tree hats for each of the teens to wear. Carlos slaps one on Taylor's head while James does the same for Georgia.

"Tree hats? Really guys?" Taylor asks, her eyebrows almost hitting her hairline.

"Hey, don't diss the tree hats," Carlos says. James nods seriously.

"The tree hats fucking rock," the pretty boy says and Kendall peers over at Gustavo, who is still talking to the guard at the gate.

"Well, why do we need tree hats if we're just going to go up to the guy and chat with him?" Georgia asks.

"Because of this!" Kendall says excitedly, holding up a remote control that seems to come out of nowhere and has the girls questioning what else these boys have up their asses. Or sleves. Wherever these things are coming from.

Kendall presses the only button on the remote and suddenly there are red lights flashing and alarms blaring everywhere.

"RUN!" the four boys screech before taking off and the girls are left scrambling to catch up with their idiot friends. Taylor almost falls multiple times and Kendall notices this before stopping and practically throwing the blonde girl on his back before he's running again. They manage to get past the gates and are almost at the door of the building before they're stopped by another security guard. A big, beefy, _scary _security guard. The six teens let out simultaneous yelps of terror before the guard is holding up a hand as if to say 'Stop'.

"What's going on here?" the large man asks and Kendall takes it upon himself to answer him. He sets Taylor down on her feet before speaking.

"We're here to meet with Gustavo Rocque," he says, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'I dare you to challenge me'. It doesn't really work as well as he hopes.

"Yeah, well, all of Gustavo's appointment and affairs go through me. If he had an appointment with you, I'd know about it."

"Uhh, well, we know him. You can ask him yourself," Kendall says, nodding over to the gates, where everything is still in a disarray and there are multiple other large men in yellow jackets running around trying to fix the problem and James almost laughs because they look like a bunch of bees whose hive has been shaken but then James' smile falls because these guys look just as angry as his imaginary bees would be. Not good.

"I would," large man says, "but he looks a bit occupied right now."

"Uhh…"

"What's your name, beefy dude?" Carlos asks suddenly.

"Freight Train," he answers and suddenly they all hear the blaring horn of that very locomotive. Confused, they look around for the source of the noise before giving up.

"Well, Freight Train," Carlos begins, "I'm Carlos and these are my best friends Kendall, James, Logan, Georgia, and Taylor. Me and the boys-"

"The boys and I," Logan corrects.

"-were in a band that Gustavo was going to produce. Griffin turned us down though because apparently boybands are dead and have been since the 90's. A few days ago, we got a call from Gustavo saying that he still wants to produce us but _we_ have to come up with a plan to get famous. The reason you wouldn't know about us meeting up with him is because he doesn't want Griffin to find out," Carlos explains.

"That's a very likely story boys-"

"It is?" James asks, confused.

"-but I can't let you in," Freight Train says apologetically.

"Wait," Kendall says, "if we can get Gustavo to tell you the same thing we just told you, will you let us in?" he asks, doing that crazy thing with his eyebrows he does whenever he feels he's about to prove someone wrong.

Freight Train shrugs. "I guess."

"YO, GUSTAVO!" Kendall yells, waving his arms back and forth to get the angry man's attention. Gustavo sees them and pinches the bridge of his nose before making his way over.

"What are you DOGSdoing here?" he asks before glancing at the girls. "And who are THEY?" Both girls look frightened and Taylor quickly hides behind Georgia.

"We have an appointment with you, _remember_?" James says, pointedly glancing over at Freight Train. Gustavo seemed to catch on and nodded.

"Go ahead and let them- are those tree hats?"

"Yup," Kendall says, popping the 'P'. Gustavo shakes his head and motions for Freight Train to unlock the door.

"Escort them to my office while I sort out WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE GATES."

"Yes, sir."

Freight Train quickly obeys Gustavo's orders, unlocking the door to Rocque Records and leading the group of teens up to Gustavo's office. As they're walking, Taylor suddenly thinks of something.

"How'd you guys rig the alarms to go off?" she whispers to James. The pretty boy nods to Logan and Taylor thinks this is enough answer for her. She really doesn't wanna know exactly how. Need to know only and all that shit. Beefy man leads them though a hallway and up into a… gallery? All Taylor knows is that there are posters of old boybands and she really wants to burst out laughing now.

"Right through that door," Freight Train tells them and Kendall opens the door, motioning for everyone to enter before him. When they walk in the room, they notice the large bookshelf on the back wall they're facing and a desk in front of it. That's it.

Oh, and the nice lady sitting at the desk, reading papers.

"Hey, Kelly!" Kendall chirps. Nice Lady looks up. She looks surprised for a second before she's grinning.

"Guys, you made it! I'm _so _glad you're here!"

"Yeah… We're glad to be here!"

"So, do you have a plan to make you guys famous?" she asks hopefully and Kendall shakes his head solemnly. "But you always have a plan!"

"Well, I do have an idea…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! I just love teasing you lol. I hope you liked this chapter. Personally, I think this chapter has been the most thought out of them all. Did you like? I can honestly say that this chapter didn't make me wanna throw up as much as the other ones.<strong>

**If you're not nauseous, review!**


	13. Airhorns, Dustin Belt, and Brawls

**I really hope you like this because I had actually been in the middle of writing this chap when my laptop broke and I lost all my writing. So that means you're actually reading the second version of this! Enjoy!**

**PS- There are a lot of random phrases in here, such as:**

**"IT SOUNDS LIKE TINKER BELL IS STUCK IN MY BRAIN."**

**"And now Chip McLovin with the weather."**

**"Uhh, my hand is smooshed in the peanut butter..."**

**"My paws aren't blonde."**

**Be warned, my sweet whores.**

* * *

><p>"That's... not a bad idea," Kelly praises. Kendall smiles.<p>

"Yeah, I know," he responds smugly. Logan rolls his eyes.

"Cocky son of a bitch," the smart boy mutters under his breath.

"I heard that," Kendall tells him.

"Good, you were meant to," Logan says. Kendall crosses his eyes at him, earning a Gibbs slap from Taylor.

"Pay attention," she hisses. Kendall shoves her, and in return Georgia shoves him. Within seconds, all of the teens are shoving each other. Kelly rolls her eyes before taking out the airhorn she uses for situations not unlike this.

_LOUD AIRHORN NOISESSSSGKSUFGSSSS _(**I**** don't know how to describe the noise an airhorn makes**).

"Gah! What the hell?" Taylor yells in surprise.

"Guys, I need you to-"

"WHAT?" James shouts, cutting Kelly off.

"I said that I-"

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

"James, I-"

"EVERYTHING SOUNDS LIKE AIRHORN."

"You might wanna give him a minute to regain his hearing," Logan says.

"MY EARS ARE RINGING."

"That means his hearing is coming back, right? The ringing?" Carlos asks. Logan nods.

"IT SOUNDS LIKE TINKER BELL IS STUCK IN MY BRAIN."

"Stop_ yelling_!" Kendall hisses, whacking James.

"WHAT? Hey, why are we yelling?" James asks, looking very confused. Kendall sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Guys," Kelly says, snapping her fingers to get their attention. "We need to talk about Kendall's idea. Why don't we all meet up at Gustavo's mansion later so Griffin doesn't catch you guys here?"

"Uhh, yeah... about that..." Kendall begins awkwardly. "In this plan, Gustavo would have to _sihssmsingss_."

"Huh?"

"He said 'Gustavo would have to sell his mansion'," Georgia tells her. Gustavo, who just happens to be walking in at that moment, immediately freezes.

"Oh shit..." the teens mutter simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"<em>And in other news, there's been a small earthquake reported. Sources say the quake took place in downtown LA. Seismologists are reportedly <em>baffled_, being that the earthquake was not on any previously known fault line. And now Chip McLovin with the stock report._"

* * *

><p>"Is everyone okay?" Logan asks from his spot in the doorway. His arms are wrapped around Kendall, hands covering his head and protecting him from any falling objects.<p>

"I think we're all good," James responds.

"What was _that_?" Taylor asks, confused. She is cuddled up against Carlos, partly from fear and partly from Carlos snatching her. Not that Taylor minds...

"Whenever Gustavo gets angry, his blood pressure goes up and it may or may not cause small earthquakes," Carlos explains.

"That was scary," Georgia murmurs.

"Welcome to Hollywood," Kelly replies.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SELL MY MANSION?" Gustavo roars.

"Oh no! It lives!" Kendall cries dramatically, clutching Logan's torso.

"SHUT UP, DOG."

"Rude..."

"_Guys_!" Kelly yells, getting everyone's attention again. "We _need _to focus on the plan/idea/whatever it is Kendall came up with! Now, why does Gustavo need to sell his mansion?"

"Well," Kendall begins, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "the mansion actually isn't the only thing that would need selling. He'd also have to sell all the recording equipment and furniture here in Rocque Records..." he mumbles before hiding behind Logan. Logan quickly pushes the blond in front of him, making the latter sigh in defeat.

"EVERYTHING?!"

"Pretty much," Kendall says hesitantly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"...Fine," Gustavo says, rubbing a hand down his face. Kendall blinks, surprised.

"Did he just say 'Fine'?" Taylor asks.

"Yup," the boys and Georgia chorus.

"That was actually unexpected," Taylor says, placing her hands on her hips.

"It was," Carlos agrees.

"So... what do we do now?" James asks.

"Uhh, I guess it's time to put this plan into action." Kendall says, a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips.

And thus, Operation: The List was put into action.

* * *

><p>"Carlos, would you <em>please <em>hurry up with those sandwiches? I'm starving over here!" James snaps from his place on the floor. Katie is seated beside him, scissors-in-hand, helping him with band posters.

"Would you be patient? I'm almost done!" Carlos says from the, er, well, where the small kitchen had once stood in Rocque Records.

"Hey, look!" Logan calls. Everyone (sans Carlos) gathers around the brunet. "I found a place where we could perform. The band that was supposed to play next Thursday, Radio Remedy, cancelled. Of course, Gustavo would need to book it..." Logan says, looking at the heavyset producer hopefully.

"But how would we advertise a concert in such short notice?" Kelly asks.

"Well, the internet is a great place to start," Katie says. Taylor nods in agreement.

"Yeah!" the happy blonde exclaims. "We could post on Facebook and Twitter. Signal boost the shit out of it, ya know? Then tons of people will be lining up to see the guys in concert!" she said.

"And some live TV air time wouldn't hurt," Mrs. Knight adds from her place on her cot. (Oh yeah, did I forget to mention they're sleeping at Rocque Records now?) Suddenly there is a loud thud in the "kitchen".

"Uh-oh," they hear Carlos say. Kendall quickly jogs over, only to burst out laughing seconds later.

"What did you _do_?" he manages to get out between fits of giggles.

"I, uh, well, I'm not good at sandwich-making..." Carlos admits.

"Obviously," Kendall says. "Taylor, come take a look at your boyfriend!" he calls. He can hear Taylor's footsteps making their way to him until she's standing in front of Carlos.

"Carlos, what happened?" she sighs, taking in his current state.

"Uhh, my hand is smooshed in the peanut butter..." he tells her.

"Well please get it unsmooshed," she says softly. "Logan thinks he knows how to get Big Time Rush a gig."

"Really?" Carlos asks excitedly. Taylor nods with a smile and Carlos jumps up- not caring that his hand is still stuck- and runs over to Logan.

"Is it true?" the energetic Latino asks. "Did you really figure out a way to book a gig for us?"

"Yes, but there's a problem," Logan says.

"Problem?" James asks nervously.

"We only know one song," the smart boy reminds his friends. "We can't expect to play a concert with only one song."

"Leave that to me," Taylor says.

Gustavo raises a chubby eyebrow accusingly. "_You? _Why should we put the fate of MY BAND in your blonde little paws?"

"Okay, first off, my paws aren't blonde- my hair is. Second, I know a guy online who is a guitarist/songwriter and he lives here in LA. I'm sure he'd love to help," Taylor chirps in reply.

"What's Dude's name?" Carlos asks cautiously.

"Relax, You adorable little green monster," she says. "I would never think to form a crush on someone I've only met online. Plus, I have you and that's all I'll ever need," she assures sweetly.

"Aww!" James coos, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "That is so sweet!" Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Anyways," she continues, "his name is Dustin and from what I've heard he's pretty good at what he does," she says.

"Well then," Kendall says, putting his hands on the girl's shoulders and shaking her excitedly, "What are you waiting for? Message the man, Ted!"

"I will once you stop manhandling me."

"Oh. Right." Kendall immediately stops shaking his friend and lets her type on her phone. The four boys exchange giddy looks. Finally, Taylor looks up.

"The message has been sent," she announces.

"WEE HOO!" The guys cheer, Kendall and Logan high-five'ing.

"Now... we have to wait," Kelly says, taking a seat on one of the free cots.

* * *

><p>James is not sure how long they've been waiting for Dustin to reply. He's starting to get nervous now and he doesn't like it. James Diamond <em>never <em>gets nervous before a performance. Why should now be any different? Oh, right. Because his whole (currently nonexistent) singing career could go right down the shitter at anytime.

James shifts uncomfortably, trying to relax. Because, ya know, it's not like he won't become famous now, right? How could he _not _be famous. I mean, look at him! He has the smile, the hair, and the smell (all thanks to 'Cuda), not to mention the golden voice. He's the total package!

"HOW LONG HAVE WE FUCKING BEEN WAITING?" James finally bursts. He sees Logan look down at his watch.

"3 minutes," the pale genius replies. James groans in frustration.

"It feels like three _hours_," the pretty boy whines.

"Be patient," Georgia says softly. "We'll be fine, Jam." James calms down visibly at the sound of his old nickname. Nobody's called him that since the 9th grade.

James nods. "Right. Thanks, Gigi." He sees Georgia's lips quirk into a smile from the corner of his eyes and can't help but grin too.

And then they're waiting again.

* * *

><p>"Two hours, Ted!" James yells. "It's been two hours and we still haven't heard back from the guy!"<p>

"James, you have to relax," Taylor says softly. "Things like this take time."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Gustavo snaps.

"I know..." Taylor replies nervously.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you give us a tour of the Palmwoods while we wait for Dustin?" Georgia asks about 12 an hour later.

"You guys wanna go?" Logan asks his friends. Taylor and the guys shrug and nod.

"Why not?" Kendall says with a grin.

"To the Palmhoods!" Taylor exclaims.

"Woods," James corrects.

"To the Palmwoods!" Taylos exclaims, correctly this time.

"TO THE PALMWOODS," her friends chorus.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the P- oh, not you guys again!" Mr. Bitters groans as they walk in.<p>

"Hi Mr. Bitters!" the boys chirp simultaneously.

"His name is actually Mr. Bitters?" Georgia whispers to James.

"Yeah. It's oddly fitting, don't you think?" James replies quietly. Georgia nods.

"Whaddaya think?" Kendall asks the girls, gesturing to the lobby.

"This," Taylor says, spinning around happily, "is amazing." And suddenly her foot catches on the edge of the carpet and she falls.

"You okay, Ted?" her friends ask simultaneously.

"I'm good," she mumbles into the carpet. Carlos chuckles, holding his hand out to his clumsy crush-turned-girlfriend. She takes his hand and he pulls her up easily. "Thanks, Carlos," she says with a smile.

"Do they realize how nauseatingly adorable they are?" Kendall whispers to Logan.

"Probably not," the older boy replies. In response, Kendall not-so-inconspicuously raises his camera (Logan has no idea where it came from though) and snaps a picture. Taylor and Carlos don't even notice the bright flash.

"See, _that's_ how you know someone's into you," Kendall tells Logan.

"What do you mean?" the smart boy asks, glancing from the adorable couple to Kendall again.

"They don't even notice that we're here," Kendall explains. He looks to James and Georgia and realizes that they're making out in the middle of the lobby. "Even James is acting all gooey... They really make me feel bo-girlfriendless." If Logan notices Kendall's almost gender mix-up, he doesn't say anything. He smiles at the blond, nudging him playfully.

"Would you like to do me the honor of helping me drag these lovely couples apart?" the smart boy asks teasingly.

"Why, I'd love to!" Kendall replies eagerly.

Punches may or may not have flown within the next 5 minutes.

* * *

><p>"Black eyes hurt," Logan moans, holding a frozen bag of peas up to his face.<p>

"Tell me about it," Carlos says, nursing a wound of a similar nature.

"Thanks for the ice packs, Camille," the two men (yes, they are men now. Manly men who fight. At least, that's what James declared after he kneed a now less manly Kendall in the groin) hear Kendall's voice say from the crazy actress' kitchen.

"Of course, Kendall! I'm just... glad to see you can walk again," Camille says a bit awkwardly.

"I'm not so sure about that," Taylor tells her, jumping on the taller boy's back. The sound that comes out of Kendall's mouth closely resembles a cat who's tail has just been stepped on. "Sorry Ken!" Taylor says quickly, twisting a lock of her blonde hair around her index finger.

"No you're not," Kendall squeaks.

"Maybe you should sit down, Kendall," Georgia says nervously.

"I'm going to kill James when he gets out of the bathroom," Kendall says before he limps his way to the couch, taking his seat beside none other than Logan.

Of course.

"Nice shiner."

* * *

><p>"So, you guys have to wait for this Dustin guy to reply now?" Camille asks after Taylor has finished explaining everything to her out of pure boredom.<p>

"Pretty much," Taylor says. "BT-Dubs, how long has James been in the bathroom?"

"About ten minutes I'd say," Logan answers. Carlos giggles.

"I bet he's fixing his running mascara," the young Latino says.

"Why would his mascara be running?" Kendall asks, scratching the side of his head confusedly.

"Wait, James wears mascara?" Camille questions.

"We're not 100% sure," Taylor says, "but when Kendall kicked his shin he started crying."

"I kicked his shin?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah, you really nailed him too," Logan answers. "That's why he kneed you in the balls."

"Well, at least me kicking him in the shins didn't almost MAKE HIM PUKE!"

"Does a kick to the groin really hurt _that much_?" Georgia asks.

"Worse," James answers after he opens the bathroom door dramatically and waltzes his way to the couch.

"Yeah, I know," Kendall replies bitterly, glaring at his almost-too-pretty friend. Then he notices the small traces of mascara on his cheeks. Yup, scratch the _almost _part.

There's a silence then. The kind of silence heard (or not heard because it's silent) when someone farts in an elevator. You know, if it's a silent fart. Or maybe just the silence of the elevator ride scene in New Moon. That was pretty silent. But unlike that silence, this one isn't awkward.

"...Does Mama Knight know we're here?" Carlos asks suddenly.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

><p>"I was worried sick!" Mama Knight scolds as soon as her teenage children (whether by blood or not) walk into the cotroom. Hey, there's no point in calling it a bedroom if there aren't even any beds!<p>

"I know, Mama. Sorry," Kendall says guiltily. Mama Knight tries not to smile, but can't stop herself from hugging her son.

"Just don't let it happen ag- Wait, why are you limping?" she asks, peering at the blond boy.

"Ask James," Kendall says, pulling away from his mother to glare at James.

"NOT MY FAULT."

Kendall notices the alarmed look on his mother's face when she doesn't respond.

"What's the matter?" he asks worriedly.

"Why are you kids all bruised?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Oh, we just got into a little brawl," Carlos answers nonchalantly.

"A _brawl_?"

"Yeah, no b-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ted screeches, interrupting Carlos. At the odd look her boyfriend gives her, she smiles. "Dustin replied!"

"What'd he say?" everyone asks.

"YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha long, meaningless chapter only to lead up to that! Review, whores!<strong>


	14. Flesh Wounds, Street Teams, and Ducks

**Okay, this chapter took way too fucking long. Sorry. I tried to cover a lot of ground here and I think I accomplished that pretty well. Anyways, you're not here to listen to me, you're here to read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"NO WAY!" Carlos yells, jumping up and down in excitement.<p>

_"Yes_ way," Taylor says, handing her phone over to him. He begins to read aloud:

"_Hey Taylor, I'd love 2 work w/ ur bf's band. Just txt me when & where and I'll b there._"

"This is amazing!" Kendall exclaims excitedly, hugging Logan tightly.

"Ken. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, right. Sorry," the blond says, letting go of the brunet.

"Well, someone needs to tell Gustavo, Kelly, and Mama Knight," Georgia alerts. The four boys exchange frantic looks before bolting about Rocque Records. They finally find them and Katie in the kitchen, eating.

"Gustavo, Kelly, Mom!" the four boys chorus. "DUSTIN'S COMING!"

* * *

><p>It takes 2 minutes for Taylor to reply and 40 for Dustin to arrive. 3 minutes into Dustin's arrival, Carlos tackles Kendall out of pure joy.<p>

"So," Dustin says after Kendall recovers from Carlos' attack, "you guys need 90 minutes worth of songs in 9 days?"

"Pretty much," James answers.

"You know that's one hell of a tall order, right?" Dustin asks, raising his eyebrows and adjusting the heavy gig bag that's slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but, uhh," Kendall began, "Gustavo's gonna be writing, too and I could always help you?" he offers.

"Yeah! Kendall wrote our first song!" Logan tells him. Dustin looks impressed.

"You know how to play any instruments, kid?"

"Guitar and a little bit of piano," he says. Dustin quickly grabs his arm.

"Well then, come on writing partner!"

Kendall wonders if he imagined the look of pure jealousy on Logan's face.

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Dustin says, looking down at the song sheet in his hands. "Only two hours in and we already have a full song! I question whether you actually needed me or not."<p>

"No, no, no!" Kendall exclaims, reaching over his guitar to squeeze Dustin's wrist. "Trust me, we did!"

"Are you sure, because I'd say you wrote about 80% of this song," Dustin teases, tapping the sheet. Kendall laughs, letting go of the older man's wrist.

"I'm positive," the blond says, smiling brightly at his writing partner. Dustin chuckles before becoming awkwardly serious.

"Um, Kendall... could I ask you something a bit personal?" Kendall is slightly taken aback by the question but slowly nods.

"Uh. Sure."

"Are you- uh... I mean- and please don't be offended- are you gay?"

If Kendall had been drinking something in that moment, he surely would've spat it all over Dustin. Instead, his eyebrows furrow and his eyes narrow in thought.

"...It's complicated," he finally answers after a moment. "There's just a lot going on right now."

"Well, you know, if you want to talk about it..."

"I don't even know you," Kendall says blatantly. Dustin laughs, kind of surprised by his bluntness.

"Yeah, but that could be a good thing," he tells him. Kendall raises his eyebrows in question. "I don't know you, therefore, I'm not biased," he clarifies.

"...True," Kendall says. Then he takes a deep breath, opens his mouth, and starts talking.

* * *

><p>James glances at Logan as Dustin pulls Kendall away. "You okay there, buddy?" he asks, seeing the look of jealousy on the smart boy's face. Logan quickly composes himself.<p>

"Ya, 'm fine," he mumbles. Taylor smirks.

"_Someone's jealousss,_" she singsongs. Georgia giggles and Logan glares at both of them.

"Go fuck yourself," he bites out.

"Meanie," Taylor mumbles under her breath. Carlos sends the slightly taller brunet a look of concern but Logan just shakes his head.

"I'm going for a walk," he growls before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, this could've gone better," Kelly murmurs, and Mrs. Knight nods her head in agreement. Taylor shakes her head.

"It's his fault," she says, referring to Logan. Georgia hums in agreement.

"He just needs to get his head far enough out of his arse to see that," the brunette girl adds.

"Uhh-huh," James and Carlos hum in agreement.

* * *

><p>Logan sighs as he walks around the outside of Rocque Records. He's starting to feel horrible about snapping at the girls like he did. He runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head.<p>

"I need to apologize," he mumbles to himself. Before he turns around, though, he sees a figure of someone skateboarding. It takes him a moment to realize it's Kendall. "Yo, KEN!" he calls out. Kendall looks up in surprise before he loses his balance and sends his skateboard flying. "Shit," Logan hisses under his breath as he runs over after seeing him land on his ass. "You okay?" he asks when he reaches the blond.

Kendall laughs, nodding his head. "I'm fine, Loges. You just caught me by surprise," he assures his friend. Logan pulls him up and watches as Kendall dusts himself off. Then he notices the scrape on the younger boy's elbow.

"Ken, you're bleeding," Logan says, gently grabbing his arm to get a better look at the wound. Kendall glances at it before shrugging.

"'Tis only a flesh wound," he chirps with a goofy grin. Logan chuckles.

"C'mon, weirdo. I don't want this to get infected."

"Wait, my skateboard!" Kendall cries. Logan rolls his eyes as Kendall pries himself out of his grip before hurriedly grabbing his board.

"You're such a child," Logan teases.

"Shuddup."

"So, how'd it go with Dustin?" Logan asks as he leads Kendall back inside.

"Well, we already wrote a whole song," he replies with a grin. "I think you'd like it." Logan smiles.

"Yeah? What's it called?"

"_Stuck_," he says. Kendall open and closes his mouth before blurting "I wrote it about you." He feels his cheeks burn and ducks his head so Logan won't notice. Logan smiles, though.

"I can't wait to hear it," he says. He's stopped walking and Kendall blinks before he realizes that they're by the bathroom door. He watches as Logan opens the emergency first-aid kit screwed into the wall and takes some stuff out before snapping it shut.

"You're not gonna spray me with that acid spray, are you?" Kendall asks nervously.

"You mean the Dermoplast?" Logan responds, showing him the can. Kendall groans as Logan pulls him into the bathroom.

"I hate you," he mumbles.

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

><p>"What do you think he's doing?" Taylor whispers to Georgia.<p>

"I don't know... Maybe he's looking for Kendall?" Georgia replies in a hushed tone. James creeps up behind the two, leaning in between them.

"Why are you whispering?" he asks quietly. Georgia laughs, smacking his chest.

"So he doesn't hear us!" she says as if it were obvious.

"Because Logan can _totally _hear you from outside," Carlos says from across the room. He's sitting on a cot beside Katie, and there's a coloring book in between them. Both of them are scribbling on the pages.

Before Taylor can respond to her boyfriend's sarcasm, both Kendall and Logan walk in.

"Hey guys," the two greet simultaneously. Kendall quickly calls jinx before Logan even has a chance to blink.

"Haha, you owe me a Snickers bar!" Kendall taunts. Katie rolls her eyes at her big brother and Carlos laughs at the ten year old.

"Where's Dustin?" James asks.

"Oh, he fell asleep," Kendall answers with a shrug. "I didn't wanna bother him so I decided to go for a quick skate and _Logaine _here startled me right off my board." Taylor laughs.

"You fell?" she teases.

"Yeah, but I ain't got nothin' on you, Ted," he sasses. Taylor pouts. "Oh, that reminds me, I have to tell Gustavo that we finished our first song. Where is he?"

"Uhh, I think the adults are out getting coffee. They should be back soon," Katie answers.

"...Do you think he'll like it?" Kendall asks, referring to Gustavo. Everyone is quiet until Taylor says under her breath:

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

><p>"IIIIIIIITTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSS," everyone leans forward in anticipation, "not bad," Gustavo finishes after Kendall and Dustin have finished singing <em>Stuck<em> for him. Logan is standing in the corner of the room, trying to hide that fact that he can't stop smiling.

"Eleven more songs to go!" Taylor cheers, jumping up and down.

"ELEVEN MORE SONGS TO GO!"

* * *

><p>None of the boys have been back to the Palmwoods since they brought Taylor and Georgia over for the first time, so James thinks it's about time they visit their friends again. After all, they have big news and it needs to be spread like butter on hot toast.<p>

"You got everything ready?" Kendall asks, snapping James right out of his thoughts. James grins, lifting up his bundle of posters.

"You bet I am," he says intensely.

"O...kay then. Let's go catch up with everyone else." The two make their way out of the building and into the parking lot, where the rest of their friends are waiting, along with Katie and Mama Knight. Georgia sees James and immediately perks up. Kendall watches as James kisses her cheek and- wait a minute. Kendall looks to his side where James had been a second ago, only to find himself alone.

"I don't even want to know," he mutters to himself.

"C'mon, Kendall!" Katie says, rushing over and tugging him towards Kelly's minivan. Carlos has already pried the trunk open, so he just grabs the fliers from Kendall's hands and dumps them in.

"Let's go!" he yells, and everyone piles in.

"Why does Kelly have a van anyways?" Logan asks after everyone is seated. Mama Knight is in the drivers seat and is buckling up as she answers.

"Her big sister has a lot of kids and sometimes Kelly likes to invite them over and let them watch her work. Apparently, most of them aspire to be producers or musicians, too."

"Cool," Taylor chirps as the van pulls out of the parking lot.

"How many kids does her sister have?" Georgia asks.

"I think she said five," Mama Knight answers. Kendall whistles.

"That's a lot of kids," he says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well, she has a set of triplets, so..." Mama Knight trails off.

"And she still had more kids?" Carlos asks. James chuckles.

"You mean like _your _mom?" he points out. Carlos rolls his eyes. Georgia laughs at Carlos' reaction.

"He's right," she says.

"Oh sure, side with your _boyfriend_," he complains.

"Kids, no bickering!" Mama Knight calls from the front seat.

"Yes, Mama Knight," they chorus and Mama K laughs when she realizes that Kendall had also said that.

Katie fiddles with the radio, wrinkling her nose.

"The stations here stink," she complains.

"We'll be there in a minute, Katie," Kendall tells the small girl. Katie groans, but otherwise remains quiet. She lets her hand drop from the radio dial and Kendall pats her on the shoulder. "Patience, young one," he whispers to her, making her laugh.

"Yes, because you're the total epitome of patience," she says sarcastically.

"Ruude."

"Oh, look! We're here!" Mama K announces with a sigh of relief. God knows how much trouble those teens can get into when together for too long. As soon as the van is parked, Taylor jumps out.

"Land!" she cries joyously, falling onto her knees and hugging the ground. Logan gives her an odd look.

"You aren't in _The Pacifier_, Ted," he says. Taylor hops up onto her feet.

"I know, I've just always wanted to do that," she says as Georgia climbs out, pushing her playfully.

"Ted, you really know how to stay under the radar, don't you?"

"Shush you."

"I think she really means 'Fuck you'," Kendall tells Georgia with a smirk. Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Why do you always make fun of me," she asks her fellow blond.

Kendall laughs. "Because you make it so easy!" Katie walks up to her big brother and grabs his hand, tugging him.

"C'mon, Kendall!" she exclaims. Kendall smiles down at the ten year old, letting her drag him into the Palmwoods. His friends follow closely behind them.

"Well, you're in a bit of a hurry," Kendall jokes. Katie smiles.

"So I'm a bit excited, but don't tell me you're not," she responds.

"Trust me, I am," he assures. "But _I'm _not dragging anyone," he points out.

"Psh, details," Katie says with a wave of her hand. She let's go of Kendall once they've reached the Palmwoods and Kendall holds the door open for her.

And of course he gets stuck holding it for everyone else. When he's finally able to walk in, Katie smirks at him.

She turns back towards the lobby and cups her hands around her mouth before yelling. "HEY EVERYONE- THE GUYS ARE BAACK! BUT THEY NEED HELP!"

"YEAH THEY DO!" Taylor yells.

"SO DO YOU!" the guys reply angrily. Georgia snickers. Camille, who had been sitting in one of the orange lobby seats, stands up.

"What do you need help with?" she asks.

"Well we're doing a last minute concert," Logan begins.

"And we need to start advertising it so people will come," Kendall continues.

"_So _we need a BTR 'Street team' to help us out," Carlos adds, making air quotes around the words "Street team".

"And please?" James finishes, giving her the puppy-dog eyes Katie taught him. Camille shrugs.

"I'm in," she says.

"Me too, dudes!" Guitar Dude calls from the computer area. Carlos takes a second to wonder what Guitar Dude of all people would do on the internet. Then he realizes that he actually doesn't want to know and forces himself to stop thinking about it.

"Awesome!" Taylor and Kendall chorus. She then laughs in the poor blond's face when she calls jinx before him.

"Rude," Kendall mutters and Taylor only grins in return, hooking her arm around his shoulders.

"And you say _I'm _easy to make fun of," she taunts.

"_Anyways_," Kendall says loudly, "Any more volunteers?" he asks.

"I'll help," a blonde girl says from one of the couches. The guys stare at her confusedly.

"Do you remember her?" Carlos whispers to Logan. Logan shakes his head.

"Not at all," he answers.

"Uhh, who are you?" Carlos asks her. She smiles, getting up and walking up to the group.

"I'm Jo," she says. "I just got here a few days ago."

"Ohhh," the guys chorus.

"Well, great!" Georgia says. "We have a nice group to help us spread the word."

"Dudes, ya mind if Lightning comes?" Guitar Dude asks. James shrugs.

"Nah, he can tag along," he tells the hippie.

"Awesome..."

"Welp," Katie says. "Let's go!" Kendall high-fives his baby sister right before Georgia grabs her, tossing the small girl over her shoulder.

"Onwards!" Carlos declares.

* * *

><p>"It's almost time, it's almost time, <em>it's almost time<em>!" James exclaims, bouncing around nervously.

"Jay, calm down," Kendall soothes. "Everything is gonna be great. Gustavo has the investors lined up and ready to sign us onto their label." Even so, Kendall still knocks on wood as he says it.

"What if a stage light blows up in my face?" James asks worriedly. Kendall blinks. It takes him a moment to realize that his friend is serious.

"Then, uh... you duck," he answers with a shrug of his shoulders. James shoots him a hard look and Kendall licks his dry lips. "Look, James," he tries again, "I'll admit it, there's a lot that could go wrong today. _But _I have a really good feeling that everything will go without a hitch! Now, we have," Kendall pauses to look at his watch, "74 minutes until show time. Let's go get ready before we blow the roof of this place!"

James seems to finally perk up after Kendall's speech. "Yeah, you're right," he concurs.

"Fuck yeah I am!" Kendall exclaims. "Now, c'mon. We have to get ready."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Carlos exclaims, an arm wrapped around Taylor's waist. She's snuggled up against his side, her head against her shoulder. They were waiting for everyone else to finish getting ready. Even Georgia was prepping, helping Katie and Mrs. Knight set up a booth for merch.<p>

"I know," Taylor hummed, "but I'm really glad it is." Carlos grins.

"I love how cuddling turns you into a mush ball," he says, lightly teasing the blonde girl. Taylor gasps, feigning hurt.

"You take that back," she says, sending the Latino a warning look.

"Never," he sings. Taylor lets out a harrumph, crossing her arms. Carlos chuckles, running his hand up and down her arm. Taylor glances at him before sighing, letting her arms fall back to her sides.

"You're lucky you're cute," she says, pecking him on the lips.

"I know..."

* * *

><p>"It's time, it's time, <em>it's time<em>!" James exclaims, bouncing around nervously. Georgia is already on stage, waiting for them. Granted, it's only the soundcheck but still. The early-comers are out there ready to watch their every move.

James peeks out, looking at his girlfriend who has her guitar in the hand. Dustin's out there, too, on electric. Guitar Dude offered to play, too, but the boys politely declined for fear of him collapsing on stage in a feverish fit of _'What's up?'_s. Taylor jumps up and down, clutching Logan.

"I'm so excited for you!" she exclaims. Logan looks amused as she continues hopping.

"How many sodas have you drank since we got here?" he asks. Taylor shrugs, still jumping.

"I don't know, maybe like two or three or seven, but who's counting?" she answers. Kendall chuckles.

"Lay off the sugar, Ted," he advises, patting her shoulder.

"But why? Sugar is my main source of energy!" she complains.

"Too bad," Kendall replies.

"I bet you if we cracked her open, shed be full of candy," James comments.

"Like a piñata!" Carlos exclaims. Kendall spots Kelly and nods towards her, silently alerting his friends.

"It's time," she says when she reaches them. Carlos suddenly looks very nervous and Logan thinks James might accidentally gnaw his bottom lip off with how hard he's biting down on it. Taylor grins to her friends, holding her hand out palm down.

"Like before your games," she says and the boys slowly stack their hands over hers, smiling. And then they begin chanting.

"Quack quack quack quack..."

Kelly looks amused as she watches them, their duck noises becoming louder.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" they shout, throwing their hands up.

"NOW GO BEAT THE OTHER GUYS UP," Taylor yells. At the guys' looks, she grins. "Right. Concert, not hockey," she murmurs. Kendall grins.

"It's showtime, boys."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter complete! <strong>

**Anyways, thought I'd let you now that the 27th of this month will mark one year since I began this story. How the time flies, huh? I'm so happy for all of you that have stuck with me for that year and I also want to apologize to you guys for having to put up with all my bullshit. I love you all so much!**


End file.
